Memories of a Boy
by Fae-Hime
Summary: 8 years before Kagome found a hanyou sealed to Goshinboku, the young girl finds a familiar silver-haired demon standing beneath the same tree in her time... only much, much shorter. This is a tale of how a demon lord who became lost in the future became friends with a miko who would become lost in the past, and how they found each other... and love.
1. Beginnings

As Kagome reached the top of the shrine steps, she trudged wearily over to the shade provided by Goshinboku. Flopping down against the tree with a huff, she enjoyed the cool breeze as she caught her breath from the long climb.

Looking up into the branches, Kagome squinted as bits of light filtered through the leaves, sparkling like daytime stars. Remembering what her grandfather had told her about Goshinboku, the little girl silently made a wish, screwing her eyes shut in concentration. So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice the light coming out of the well-house in the courtyard across from her.

With a smile, Kagome stood up, and brushing her uniform off, began to walk towards the shrine she called home. She was almost to the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Before she had a chance to turn, she heard a haughty voice address her- in a not so polite manner.

"You, human girl! Tell this Sesshomaru where he is at once!" A boy not much taller than herself stood directly behind her, a small scowl on his pale face as he looked down his button nose at her.

Kagome didn't notice much else about the boy, as her temper at his demand got the better of her and she glared. "My name is Kagome, not "girl"! And you could say "please"- didn't your mama ever tell you it isn't nice to treat people so rudely!" Her temper began to cool as she noticed with satisfation how the strange boy's eyes widened in shock.

After a moment of tension, the boy, looking more wary of the girl in front of him, cleared his throat and asked uncertainly, "Please?"

Nodding encouragingly, Kagome answered him, "This is the Higurashi Family Shrine. My name's Higurashi Kagome, and I live here. Are you lost?" The boy's eyes cut to the side quickly, as a blush of shame crossed his face and he sullenly answered "This one does not know."

Cocking her head in curiosity, Kagome began to notice other details about the boy in front of her. Dressed in a traditional green yukata, he had long, snowy hair with bangs that fell neatly along his forehead, framing a small indigo crescent. Maroon stripes stood out starkly against his fair cheeks, leading to delicately pointed ears. Startling the boy yet again, Kagome stepped right into his face, her own sapphire orbs absorbing the glimmering citrus eyes now locked on her.

Leaning back again, her gaze was suddenly caught by the fluffy silver boa looped over the boy's shoulder and trailing the ground. Before he could react, Kagome was behind him, her arms full of the softest, thickest fur she'd ever seen, snuggling into it with a huge smile plastered on her face. Glancing again at the now red faced boy she asked, "What'd you say your name was again?"

Attempting to regain his composure, the young demon lord stuttered out "Se-Sesshomaru. Taisho Sesshomaru." Putting a finger to her lips, Kagome looked at him contemplatively. Dropping the fur in her arms as she gasped, Sesshomaru suddenly found the raven-headed girl in his face again as she exclaimed, "You're a demon, aren't you Sessho!?"

Frowning, the little demon turned his nose up at the girl. "Of course I am, silly human! I am the heir to the west, and will one day be the strongest demon in all of Nippon!"

Ignoring the 'sillly human' comment, Kagome straightened up with a confused look on her face. "How do you know that, Sessho-chan?"

"My name's Sesshomaru-sama, not Sessho-chan, and," he continued with a tone of confidence, "I know because my Otosan said so!" Nodding agreeably with him, as Kagome's mother was also always right, she looked at him again with a small smile.

"Well, if you're lost, we need to get you home! So, where did you come from?" Sesshomaru pointed and both children followed the direction of his finger to see the well-house, standing to the side of the courtyard looking sulky. Trotting over to the ancient building, Kagome, followed by Sesshomaru, slipped through the already opened door and carefully made her way down the steps to the well in the center of the floor.

Looking at Sesshomaru and then back at the well, Kagome circled the dusty wood structure til she stood on the opposite side. Gripping the side of the well, she hoisted herself up to look over the edge into the inky darkness below, her eyes just barely noting the gloomy bottom. Lifting her eyes, she watched as Sesshomaru kneeled on the pile of fur he had recently pulled off his shoulder, also gazing into the muted silence below them both.

"Sooooo... you came out of here?" Kagome blinked at him, her brow puckered in question.

"Hn."

Looking at him a moment longer, Kagome turned her gaze back to the depths.

"...cool."


	2. Learning to Fly

_...also known as Swing High_

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the contraption in front of him with suspicion. After jumping into the well a few times with no success, the girl, Kagome, had insisted upon telling her mom about him. After introductions, and a short explanation of his predicament, Kagome's Okaa-san had decided there was nothing for it but to wait and see.

So, following a small tour of the house, Kagome had changed out of her school uniform into her current attire. It was... strange, he decided, but so was everything else in this place. He was lent an outfit to change into before they went outside, a pair of red hakama along with a white haori with a red design along the collar. Then, he had been lead by the small human to an area behind the shrine that was filled with odd structures. "To play," as Kagome had put it.

Sesshomaru watched as the raven-headed human walked around behind what appeared to be some sort of suspended saddle and laid across it on her stomach. She then walked forward and leaned up against the ropes on tip-toe, standing directly in front of Sesshomaru with a huge grin.

He was about to ask her what she was doing, when Kagome lifted her feet behind her and swung back with a burst of delighted laughter. As he watched, Kagome used her legs and arms to swing her body forward and backwards, giving herself greater momentum and rising higher and higher on each consecutive pass.

After a moment, Sesshomaru asked, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Giggling as she swung towards him, she waited until she was level with his face to respond.

"Flying!"

Eyes widening, Sesshomaru thought about her answer, then smirked.

"That's not how you fly! I've seen my Otosan fly, and he's always on his feet," Sesshomaru declared confidently, before walking over to the remaining swing with determination. Without pause, he grasped the ropes in either hand and stepped up onto the swing. Pausing for a moment in consideration, he screwed his face in concentration as he leaned back, and then forward, slowly working himself into a smooth rhythm of motion counter to Kagome's swing.

"Like this!" he called, a smile on his face at Kagome's approving nod.

"And now you're flying too, Sesshomaru!"

Neither noticed the hour growing late, as they both tried to swing higher than the other, the fading sun the backdrop to their joy.

* * *

...in which Kagome teaches a Taiyoukai-to-be how to play, and he teaches her how to do it correctly!


	3. Homesick

Kagome had looked all over the house, but still couldn't find Sesshomaru. A small pout on her face, she stamped her foot in irritation.

"He better not have gone outside- we agreed that outside was off-limits!" Kagome was a master of hide-and-go-seek, but the little dog demon's nose had been her undoing whenever it was her turn to hide. Inside the house was a bit more of a level field, as her scent saturated every room, and so they had agreed to stay inside for this particular game. They had been playing for a while now, but now Kagome couldn't find Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to admit defeat and call out to him.

Huffing, Kagome looked about her to check that the room she was in was indeed deserted. She had an idea to help her, but she didn't anyone to see what she was about to do. The young girl screwed her eyes shut, and put her hands together with her index fingers up and touching. Taking a deep breath, she looked for the small light she felt inside herself, somewhere in her chest. Finding it, she used her mental hands to pull a small thread out and then allowed it to pool into the palm of her hand.

A soft pink light glittered across the surface of her hand, faint, but there. Eyes still closed, Kagome allowed her hand to pull her through the house. She ran into the wall a few times, but kept concentrating. She knew that this was technically cheating, but if Sesshomaru could use his demon senses, her using a small finding trick she had learned wouldn't hurt!

When her hand came to rest against a door, the small miko opened her eyes and frowned. This was her Grandpa's room, and it was also supposed to be off limits. She was about to storm in when she was stopped by the sound of a small sniffle. Pausing, Kagome slowly slid the door open and peeked inside. There, sitting in front of a self covered in scrolls, was Sesshomaru. With tears running down his face. As she went to step towards him the floor creaked, and his wide citrus eyes flashed to her.

Standing abruptly, Sesshomaru quickly scrubbed the remaining tears off his face, sniffing as he said hoarsely, "Sorry Kagome, I know I'm not supposed to hide in here and-" Kagome's hand on his face interrupted him, and he looked into her troubled gaze with his anguished one.

"You miss him, don't you?" His eyes again brimmed with suppressed tears and he nodded jerkily, unable to speak for fear of crumbling. Sapphire eyes softened, and Kagome admitted gently, "I miss my daddy too."

A sob ripped from the small demon's chest, and he fell into Kagome's arms, the two of them clinging to one another in shared grief. When Kagome's mom came home, she found them asleep, claws and fingers laced together between them.

* * *

...in which Kagome displays a proclivity for cheating and Sesshomaru finds reminders of home.

So this one's a bit of fluff about being away from the one's you love, and the one's you love being away from you.


	4. Lost Dog

"Oh, this is terrible." Kagome's mother frowned as she set a piece of paper down on the counter, then hurried over to the door. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched as she put her shoes on and grabbed a flashlight.

"Kagome, I'll be back a little later- I have to go help Mr. Tousan with something!" As she rushed out, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Kagome could see the question in his eyes; he'd been here for nearly two weeks now, and she had quickly learned that he communicated non-verbally most of the time.

"Kaname Tousan is a family friend- he's blind, so mom helps him with things like shopping sometimes." She frowned, and continued, "But normally that's on Tuesdays..." They looked at each other again, and then both sets of eyes turned to the counter where the paper had been laid down. Walking over, they both looked at the page, which turned out to be a flier for a lost dog.

Sesshomaru scowled, then glanced at Kagome, who had concern written all over her small face. "What does a dog have to do with this Mr. Tousan?" Lips puckering, Kagome explained, "Blind people usually have pets that help them find their way around- they are trained special so that they can help and protect the person that needs them."

Looking from Sesshomaru back to the page, Kagome ran her fingers gently over the picture, "This dog keeps Mr. Tousan from being lost."

Something about the way she spoke sparked something inside of the young demon. Eyes narrowing in determination, he grabbed her hand.

"Let's find him."

–

After grabbing a flashlight and putting shoes on, Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the sidewalk down the street to the Tousan residence. The lights were out, and Kagome heard her mother at the end of the street calling the dogs name. Moving quickly, they moved closer to the house and Sesshomaru took a delicate sniff of the area, trying to catch the scent of the dog. Growling in frustration when he couldn't pick anything up, he looked at the small girl with him.

"I need to be in my true form to do this- my sense of smell is stronger than in this form." Before she could ask what he meant, Kagome was pushed back by a small burst of energy and a flash of light. As she blinked sun spots out of her eyes, she looked to where Sesshomaru had been standing and found herself staring into the crimson gaze of a white puppy. A large puppy at that- standing up, Kagome found that he still stood to her chest.

"Woah..." she breathed, her hands reaching to touch his thick fur. The sound of her mother's voice coming closer snapped her back to the matter at hand. Grabbing her flashlight, she looked at Sesshomaru resolutely.

Woofing softly, Sesshomaru quickly picked u the dog's scent. Moving so that Kagome's hand was on the scruff of his neck, Sesshomaru was grateful for Kagome's ability to know what he wanted her to do when she grabbed firmly onto his fur. Moving quickly, he began following the scent of the lost dog into the woods behind the house. As the dark canopy above blocked off the small light offered by the moon, Kagome turned her flashlight on.

They had been at it for nearly half an hour when they came across the dog, his collar caught on brambles that kept him from moving. As Kagome moved forward to free the animal, Sesshomaru reverted to his human form. Bending over, he help Kagome free the dog, then lifted it in his arms. Smiling up at him, Kagome rose and they walked back to the house.

When they arrived, Kagome's mom was sitting with Mr. Tousen in the kitchen. Hearing a dog bark, she looked up to see her disheveled daughter, Sesshomaru and Einstein, Mr. Tousan's seeing eye dog. Moving to open the door, Kagome stated happily, "Sesshomaru found him, Mama!"

After nodding to Kagome's mother, Sesshomaru set Einstein down, and watched as he rushed happily over with wagging tail and started licking Mr. Tousan's hand.

"Now you won't get lost." Mr. Tousen's head turned towards the sound of the child's firm voice. He nodded, a slight quirk to his lips but his voice serious.

"Indeed. And I shall do my best to return the favor. Thank you, for finding my friend." Kagome's mom watched as a beaming Kagome stepped up to the small demon's side and put her hand in his while she checked to make sure there was nothing else Kaname would need. Saying their goodbyes, the three made their way home.

–o–

Walking into her room after her bath, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there yet. Leaving her towel on her head, Kagome followed her gut and found him standing in front of Goshinboku. Slipping on her shoes, Kagome went out to stand beside him.

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's glanced at her, then back at the tree, and he moved forward, placing a clawed hand against the bark.

"I know how that dog felt. When I first came through the well, I was lost." Moonlit eyes turned to her, taking in the way her towel was draped over still wet hair.

"But you found me." His quite confession touched Kagome, and they stood in silence for some time before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"This tree is in my time as well. I think that, should I ever go home, I will never be lost again, as long as I can find this tree. Because I know it will lead me to you, Kagome." A blush stole across the girl's cheeks as Sesshomaru's words rang through the shrine yard. Neither one of them moved for a moment, but then Sesshomaru moved forward and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her back towards the house.

"Sesshomaru-"

"I promise I'll always find you, Kagome." His voice interrupted her, but he didn't stop or look back.

"I won't let you get lost."

A smile spread across Kagome's face and her eyes sparkled with warmth. Squeezing his hand tightly, she sped up to walk beside him.

"Okay."

* * *

...in which the lost are found, and a vow is made.


	5. Memories of a Girl

"I have you now, Kagome." Naraku leered at the furious girl before him, assured of victory. InuYasha and her other friends were with her inside of a flickering barrier, all of them either passed out or too wounded to fight anymore. Even Shippo sported a sluggishly bleeding gash across his scalp, from where he had blocked Kagome from a blitz attack by a mindless oni.

In a last ditch effort to protect her friends, Kagome had thrown a shield up around them, and was finishing off stragglers with purified arrows from behind its protection. All that remained was the dark hanyou himself, with all but three shards of the Shikon on his side.

Sweat trickled down the miko's pale forehead, her eyes pinched with the strain of using so much of her powers. Despite her defiant stance and angry countenance, Naraku could smell her fear. Fear for her friends, for herself, and of him. But he was not the only one.

With one last, weak shudder, the barrier shattered and Naraku lunged for Kagome. Just as his claws sliced towards her delicate throat, a slash of silver cut him off. Literally. Rearing back in shock and anger, Naraku regenerated his hands while glaring at the insolent fool blocking his path to victory.

"Sesshomaru?" The taiyoukai turned at the questioning voice of the young priestess. "What are you doing here?"

Cool citrus eyes met hope filled sapphire ones, and he turned back to face his opponent, who was now transforming into his giant spider form.

"Foolish human, this Sesshomaru could smell the fear coming from you for miles." A smirk touched his lips at her outraged squawk at being called a foolish human. "My name is-"

"_-Kagome._"

Kagome's eyes went wide as he finished her sentence. She continued to stare at his back in shock as he sheathed his sword and began gathering his youki to transform. Her mind was swirling with forgotten memories, memories of a childhood friend. Before she could ask him anything, the imposing lord asked over his shoulder, "Do you remember what you told me... about being afraid of spiders?"

-o-

A yelp of fright drew the small girls attention over to where Sesshomaru was in the storage house. They had gone in there looking for a scroll that might shed some light on the well, and hadn't found anything yet. Now, Sesshomaru was pressed against the far shelf from where he had been looking, staring at the ground in apparent horror.

Rushing over, Kagome looked to see what was frightening him so, but couldn't see anything on the dusty floor. "Sesshomaru, what is it?" Her voice seemed to jolt him into movement, and he dashed behind her, pointing to the ground. "It bit me!" Frowning, Kagome squatted down and squinted her eyes.

After a few breathless moments of concentration, she saw a tiny, rather angry looking spider rearing up at her. Scowling, she stood up and using her heel, squished the small arachnid soundly. Turning, she grabbed the finger the small dog demon was cradling and looked it over. There was a small welt there, but it was already clearing up. She smiled in relief, glad to see that healing thing he had told her about was true! Seeing that he still looked unnerved however, she pulled the finger to her face and kissed the wound.

"There, all better!" Sesshomaru visibly relaxed a little, then frowned in confusion.

"Kagome... why weren't you frightened? It could have bit you, and you wouldn't have healed like me!" Kagome giggled lightly, and winked at her affronted looking friend.

"Because I was bigger than him! Don't worry Sessho-chan! As long as I'm bigger than the spider, I'll protect you from them! You don't have to be afraid!"

-o-

Sesshomaru glared at the spider hanyou charging towards them, chanced one last look at the stunned woman standing behind him. Her face was awash in recognition, and as his youki flashed around him, he repeated the words she had told him so long ago.

"As long as I am bigger than the spider, I'll protect you." With a burst of power, his form stretched and grew rapidly, slamming back to the ground with a thunderous crash, his massive jaws glistening with feral determination. In full form, Sesshomaru towered over the dark hanyou still charging forward with reckless abandon. As he brought his paw down and heard the satisfying crunch of Naraku's body, his thoughts turned from the present to memories of a girl...

* * *

...in which a Lord remembers a girl.


	6. Circle, Circle, Dot, Dot

Sesshomaru watched warily as Kagome angrily stomped up the stairs to the shrine. She was coming back from a friend's birthday party, and it appeared that something had happened to set off her temper.

'Although that wouldn't be too hard...' Sesshomaru thought to himself dryly as the annoyed girl threw herself down beside him with a huff. Choosing to give her a chance to cool off, the pup turned his eyes to the sky, trying again to see the shapes in the clouds his human friend was always claiming were there.

Beside him, Kagome was tearing at her pig tails in frustration, doing her best to unravel the ribbons and some other substance from them. Once her raven tresses were clear of both, she wadded the soiled ribbons up and did her best to hurl them down the shrine steps. To the child's ire, the ribbons unfurled as they left her tight grip and drifted lazily to rest only two steps down.

Stomping a foot, Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she tried to calm down. Sesshomaru, being the smart young youkai that he was, kept his eyes glued to the clouds. After about 20 minutes, Kagome finally looked at her silent companion with a tired expression. Feeling eyes upon him, Sesshomaru asked curiously, "Why would you go to a party that makes you angry?"

Sapphire eyes filled with annoyance gave him a petulant look as Kagome reached out and pulled his cheek. At his yelp, she let go, muttering, "Divine punishment, baka no Sessho."

As the young youkai lord rubbed his abused cheek, she sighed and leaned back on her elbows, explaining, "The party didn't make me angry. All in all, it was a lot of fun actually. It was my friend Yuka that made me angry."

Sesshomaru waited for her to continue, and when she didn't he asked, "What did she do to make you angry?"

The petite girl blew her bangs in a familiar display of irritation before she answered his question with one of her own. "Do you know what cooties are?"

At the shake of his head, Kagome explained, "It's stupid really. Supposedly you get them from being with boys. If you kiss a boy, or hold their hand or something, you get cooties, and then everyone avoids touching you until you get a cootie shot." At Sesshomaru's confused look, Kagome elaborated further.

"A boy from our class, Hojo, was at the party today. Everyone started saying he had cooties, and it just really made me angry, so I went up to him and gave him a cootie shot." Kagome's face began to flush once more with anger as she related what happened next.

"Then Yuka started singing a stupid song about how Hojo and me were gonna kiss and get married and have kids together... it was just-"

"Because you gave him a shot?" Sesshomaru interrupted her rant, startling Kagome out of her anger.

"Wha-? No, I don't know! I think because I walked right up to him and grabbed his arm instead of hanging back like everyone else." Silence fell between them as Sesshomaru thought over what she had told him. After a few minutes of careful consideration, the small inuyoukai turned to Kagome with a serious expression.

"Could you show me what a cootie shot is?" He offered her his arm, and Kagome rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I already told you they don't _really_ exist!"

"I'd still like to see this shot you are talking about." At the defiant twist of her lips, Sesshomaru added, "...please, Kagome-chan?"

Mollified by the addition of 'the magic word' Kagome took his arm and started tracing invicible shapes on it with her finger.

"Circle, circle, dot, d-" her sing-song recitation was cut off by Sesshomaru quickly leaning forward and pressing a swift kiss the corner of her mouth. It was a child's kiss, sweet and short. Wide azure eyes blinked at him, startled above cheeks gone a ruddy pink.

"Now you can't marry Hojo. I found you first, and I kissed you first." Kagome's eyes went wider, her entire face flushing at his bold statement. "Yuka will just have to arrange his marriage to someone else."

Suddenly overcome by the ridiculousness of it all, Kagome snorted on her laughter as her anger was washed away on a tide of mirth. Sesshomaru looked mildly perturbed, but simply went back to looking at the sky. He didn't know what was so amusing about him staking a claim to her, and he certainly wasn't happy that some human boy had nearly done it before him.

As he watched the clouds passing overhead and listened to Kagome's giggles, the young lord came to a decision though. In order to keep Kagome for himself, and keep her safe, he would have to take her back with him. The only question was..._ how_?

* * *

...in which Sesshomaru has no imagination but plenty of determination.


	7. Puppy Breath

Sesshomaru decided that Kagome had finally snapped. It was the only rational explanation for why she was running around the outside of the house carrying what looked to be the dead remains of a snake youkai while wearing a manic smile.

It had been a ridiculously hot week, and after driving Kagome's mother to distraction, the normally patient woman had banished them from the house, as well as the wonderful air condition that Sesshomaru had grown to love. The two had been outside for nearly three hours now, and had been melting under the Goshinboku for most of that time.

"Perhaps your weak human brain has melted from the heat." Sesshomaru muttered sourly, knowing that his seemingly possessed friend wouldn't hear him. After the first few days of this heat spell, Kagome's mother had explained how, due to some sort of climate shift cause by the humans polluting, the world had become hotter over the centuries. While he understood that it had taken hundreds of years to become this way, he couldn't suppress the small bit of irrational resentment he felt towards his human companion at the moment. Pulling his thick braid away from his neck, Sesshomaru wished once more he could return to his era, when summer's were much cooler.

"All done!" Sesshomaru groaned at her far too perky announcement, before focusing in Kagome's direction once more. Looking up, the young demon was surprised to see a large metal contraption shooting water straight into the air in several streams. Kagome tugged at his hand, excitement shining from cerulean eyes as she practically dragged his overheated form towards the strange set up.

Despite the oppressive heat still beating down, the young inuyoukai was happily surprised to feel his pale skin being hit by a cool mist. Kagome moved to stand beside the water spouts, her aura radiating with excitement as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Her eyes were drinking in her friend's reaction, watching with delight as he studied her little surprise with an intensity that would border on the absurd had she not known he'd never seen something like this before. When his sun-sweet eyes finally glanced back to her, Kagome felt a thrill of victory at the the burning curiosity she saw in their depths.

"This," the young girl said with a flourish of her hand, "is called a sprinkler! We use it to water the lawn on hot, dry days. If you turn this knob-" A surprised yelp cut her off.

Kagome had bent down while she was speaking and twisted the setting knob to make the sprinkler rotate. Unfortunately, she had taken notice of how close Sesshomaru had gotten to the streams of water. When she had twisted it on, the water had immediately turned towards him, shooting into his face and up his sensitive nose. The startled girl had quickly looked up in concern, but at the sight of her now wet companion, she had clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing at him.

Sesshomaru was not quite as amused. The sprinkler had continued on without a care for its assault on his person, and even now was moving in short, choppy turns, dousing him in even more water. Sneezing from the water still lodged in his sinuses, Sesshomaru glared sharply when he heard a squeak of mirth come from Kagome. Scowling, he growled between bared fangs, expressing his displeasure with her as an inuyoukai instinctual would. His attempt at intimidation of ruined when the sprinkler quickly revolved back to it's starting position pointed towards his feet, the streams of water once more shooting into his face.

Kagome burst out laughing at Sesshomaru stood there dripping, unable to contain herself when his growl had been interrupted by water once again washing into his face. So distracted was she in her humor, that she failed to notice the predatory glint in the young youkai's eyes. It was only when she felt the pulse of youki that she looked up, her eyes searching for the sopping boy. Instead, her gaze was met by glowing red eyes and damp silver-white fur.

Something about the way he was staring at her made the small girl wary, and Kagome started backing way slowly, her hands held out in warning before her. "Don't you dare..." she hedged, knowing what was about to happen. As the sprinkler did yet another pass, soaking his water-logged form even more, Sesshomaru set his paws firmly... and _shook_!

Kagome squealed as she was pelted by the cold water flying from Sesshomaru's fur, falling back onto the ground when she had tried to scramble backwards from the deluge. All attempts to remove herself from his vicinity failed, as the vengeful pup dashed over and caged her beneath his dripping body, shaking again for good measure. Kagome tried to shield herself with her hands, but the effort was wasted. Shaking with laughter, Kagome looked up at the inuyoukai staring down his glistening muzzle at her. Trying to school her features, sea-bright eyes glinted with mock reproach.

"Are you quite done?" Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru tongue lolled out from between his fangs, his mouth widening in a doggy grin. Before she could react, Sesshomaru licked her face roughly, leaving a trail of drool from chin to forehead. With a sharp bark of humor, he bounced away from her, shifting back into his human form even as Kagome sat up, her eyes squeezed shut as she wiped at the slobber on her face.

"Sesshomaru! Have you lost your mind!" Kagome's outraged cry was met with a superior look as he smirked at her. He did not miss the irony of her statement, considering that he had though the same thing of her not too long ago. Crossing his arms, he waited as Kagome stood up and stomped over to him, he shoes making a distinct squelching sound that detracted from her imposing figure. Face dripping and cheeks red, the young girl's indignant thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru leaned into her face and sniffed at her loudly. Mouthing falling open as she blushed deeper, Kagome could only stare in disbelief at Sesshomaru's next statement.

"You smell like a wet dog." Sesshomaru grinned mischievously as she began sputtering, her finger pointing at him accusingly.

"Well so do you! Besides, it's your fault!" Kagome grinned devilishly and, before Sesshomaru could react, tackled him, dragging them both back into the firing streams of water. The rest of their day was spent laughing and chasing each other through the sprinkler, all thoughts of sanity far from their thoughts.

* * *

...in which Sesshomaru rules _with_ puppy drool!


	8. Show Off

Smoke curled about Sesshomaru's tiny form as his clothing continued to smolder in places. Kagome was staring at him, her wide, blue eyes frozen in shock as the last of the explosives finally sizzled to extinction. Charred, silver bangs laid in odd angles, displaced from their normal, orderly location along his brow. His own golden eyes were wide in a face blackened with soot-smudge and ash as he continued to stare at what had once been a box full of brightly colored tubes, sticks and packages.

He and Kagome had found the box in one of the many storage houses on the Shrine's property while looking for scrolls that might explain why the well was refusing to send him back to his own time. The delight they had lit in the young girl's eye had prompted Sesshomaru to carry the box, filled with an assortment of contraptions he didn't quite understand, to behind the house where the swing set was located. Kagome had immediately gone inside to grab some matches, shouting about wanting to show him something called a sparkler.

When she had returned, the raven-haired girl was carrying a box of matches with triumph and excitement in her eyes. Standing across from him, Kagome explained that the packages inside the box were called fireworks, and that they were highly combustible. Sun-tinted eyes had narrowed in confusion at the unfamiliar word, leaving Kagome to clarify that, when exposed directly to a source of heat, like fire, the 'fireworks' would explode. After making sure he understood, Kagome had gone back to digging in the box, searching for a particular type of firework.

The inuyoukai lord-to-be had observed as she had then selected a long, stick-like object wrapped in brightly colored paper. She had then handed him the stick while she attempted to strike a match. Minutes passed in fruitless efforts, as each tiny, wooden rod either snapped in half or refused to catch against the rough surface she was dragging the tip along.

Sesshomaru, tired of waiting and wanting to impress his friend, decided to take matters into his own claws. Focusing his youki like his sire had taught him, the hand not holding the sparkler started to glow a bright green, and a few drops of poison dripped from his claws, hissing angrily as they made contact with the ground. Kagome had looked up in surprise her eyes following the length of his outstretched arm to the ominously glowing hand even as her own hand followed through with the motions she'd been repeating for the past few minutes. This time however, the match caught, bursting to life with an answering hiss to Sesshomaru's poison.

Caught off guard by the sound being so much closer to her body, Kagome jumped with a startled shriek, losing her grip on the lit match. In slow motion, both children watched as the match flew through the air, headed straight for the box of fireworks. Remembering what Kagome had just explained, Sesshomaru quickly reached forward with his free hand and caught the match only inches from the fuse of a particularly large explosive. Before either of the children could breathe a sigh of relief though, Sesshomaru's poison, still slowly weeping from his claws in his distraction, dripped onto several fireworks.

The resulting display had been a cacophony of whistles, bursting lights, loud snaps, pops and smoke of various colors and densities. Kagome had managed to reflexively throw herself to the ground, avoiding the flying fireworks and what would have been some nasty burns for a human. Sesshomaru had frozen in place, bent slightly over the now decimated box, too shocked by the explosion of noise and movement that had resulted. Long moments passed while each stared at the other, Kagome watching to see if her demon friend was okay and Sesshomaru watching to see how big of a fool he had just made himself.

After assessing that her friend was whole and hale, if not a bit rattled, Kagome took a moment to appreciate the situation. Internally, she was thanking every kami she knew that no one was home just then. Finally Kagome spoke, breaking both the silence and the tension of the moment with her stark and blunt honesty.

"That was _**AWESOME**_!" The young girl crowed, leaping towards him and swinging him around as adrenaline began to flush through her veins. Breaking out of his stupor at her positive reaction, Sesshomaru laughed along with her, overcome with relief while at the same time wondering if all attempts to impress the strange girl would end with such a bang.

* * *

...in which Kagome _is_ impressed... by Sesshomaru's seeming indestructibility against low grade explosives!


	9. I Scream?

Kagome had been staring at him for far too long. After a too brief cool morning, the day had turned into another scorcher, leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable and listless. Having once again driven Kagome's mother to the razor's edge of her patience, the two had settled into the shade of Goshinboku after being ejected from the house. The air was thick with moisture, making breathing a suffocating prospect while leaving the skin sticky with sweat.

After the incident with the fireworks, Kagome had discovered that one of the wayward explosives had burned an impressively large hold into the water-hose, meaning they couldn't find relieve in the form of the sprinkler. Thus they had simply lain down and tried to ignore the oppressive heat.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome staring at him. Not just a passing glance, but a penetrating, focused gaze that never faltered. At first he had patiently waited for her to speak what was on her mind, but after an extended silence realized she had no intention to share her thoughts or motives. Then the small inuyoukai had felt smug, his inner inu preening under the unwavering attention he was receiving from the female he had laid claim on weeks ago.

Sesshomaru glanced quickly to the side before hastily avoiding the cerulean eyes boring into him with an unnerving intensity. Now, after being stared at for a solid two hours straight, Sesshomaru felt like running away screaming in terror. In all the years he had been alive, the young youkai had never been this uncomfortable and nervous, and the fact that it was a human girl making him feel this way was the only reason he had managed to hold onto his dignity and remain where he was.

Thus, when her soft voice finally fractured the tense silence between them, Sesshomaru congratulated himself on not jumping out of his own skin.

"It's like ice-cream..."

Golden eyes cautiously took in the fervent expression on Kagome's face as she continued to focus on him. Shifting into a sitting position, he took note of the fact that Kagome's eyes didn't follow his own, but were actually latched onto his hair pooled around him. Seeing that she had no intention to acknowledge the attention she was now paying her, Sesshomaru delicately cleared his throat; To no avail, as cool eyes resolutely observed the limpid, silver-white shanks of hair prostrate on the ground.

Expression vapid despite his growing apprehension, Sesshomaru gently prompted, "What do you mean, Kagome? You haven't made a single sound in hours, much less screamed..."

A lock of humid-frizzy hair drooped off Kagome's slender shoulder as she finally turned to him, her mouth and brows pursed in confusion at his statement. Watching as soft lips formed his last few words silently, Sesshomaru was relieved to see understanding suffuse her face even as the mischievous grin that followed it gave him goose-pimples. Sitting up herself, the young girl scooted closer, leaning towards his stiff figure, her palms pressed flush to the ground, fingers scant inches from the hair that had obviously won her favor.

"No Sesshomaru, 'ice'-'cream' is a dessert made of frozen milk and various flavors! Vanilla ice-cream is white, and is really cold and refreshing on a hot summer day! But if you don't eat it quickly enough, it melts! " Gulping, the young youkai prince nodded his understanding as small, tanned hands picked up the ends of his hair, moving so that the cool strands slipped down her forearm and slid across her skin, falling back to the ground in a fine heap. Eyes narrowing in curiosity, Sesshomaru thought about her previous statement.

"So you are saying that this Sesshomaru's hair is like this... melted dessert?" A lighthearted giggle met his query, bringing an irritated scowl to his face. Huffing as his temper began to flair, Sesshomaru wondered again at his young friend's sanity when it came to hot days.

* * *

...in which Kagome is eying Sesshomaru like a tasty treat!


	10. Baby-sitter

Tan fingers and pale claws crossed behind the backs of the pair facing Kagome's mother as they promised to behave while she was out on her date. The two children had been preparing the entire week for this night, and had every intention of following through with their well-laid plans.

Kagome was used to her mother going out on dates, and having the open relationship she did with her okaa-san, understood that while no one could replace her father, her mother still longed for companionship... for someone to love. While she didn't fully comprehend everything this entailed, the young girl was content in her mother's happiness. However, this meant that Kagome was often left in the care of Sawada Tsunayoshi, her babysitter.

He didn't appear to be much older than her and at the age of 14 wasn't too much taller than her either. A prankster at heart, Kagome had been waiting for an opportunity like this one to arrive. Since Sesshomaru had dropped into their lives, her mother had held off going on dates, concerned about leaving a youkai child alone with only a human babysitter. Now, after a few months, Kagome's mother was confident that the fairly mature inu would behave in her absence. Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged sly smiles as her mother grabbed her purse and headed out the door, oblivious to the torment her regular babysitter was going to suffer tonight.

Had she been aware of the carefully concealed fireworks incident of a few weeks prior, she might have been more wary of their innocent expressions. Had she known Sesshomaru could transform into a dog the size of a mastiff, the normally astute woman would have definitely reconsidered her decision. And had the poor woman known of Kagome's spiritual powers, she would have simply resigned herself to the life of a single mother until Sesshomaru could get back to his time.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Ms. Higurashi knew none of these things, and with a last cheerful wave at the three youths she was leaving alone together in her house, she briskly descended the shrine steps for a night of good food and adult conversation.

~o~

Sliding the screen door shut, Tsuna turned to find both his charges had vanished. Light brown eyes confused, the small boy shrugged it off and decided to go ahead and start cooking dinner for the three of them. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of crimson eyes watched with malicious delight. Kagome was still getting ready in the downstairs bathroom, having already procured the supplies she would need earlier. Carefully the girl used her mom's makeup to draw what looked like a jagged, torn line across her throat, and then proceeded to use different shade of her finger-paints to create the look of torn, ravaged skin. Stifling her giggles as she imagined the look on Tsuna-san's face, Kagome grabbed up the bottle of ketchup she had snagged from the kitchen earlier and headed for the living room. As she emerged from the bathroom, she caught sight of Sesshomaru standing guard on the entrance to the kitchen, making sure they were not caught before their little farce could play out.

Unable to conceal a wicked grin, Kagome carefully smeared some of the ketchup in what she hoped was a convincing blood puddle, before gingerly laying next to it and creating a trail from it to her gore covered neck. Calling to Sesshomaru, she then smeared a bit of the red condiment around his muzzle, giggling softly when he licked at her fingers playfully before gently grasping the now half-empty bottle and stashing it beneath the couch. Locking eyes for a moment, Kagome nodded before letting out a high-pitched scream of fear. At the same time, Sesshomaru roughly bumped a lamp and side table, sending them with practiced ease to the floor to create the appearance of a struggle. A clattering of metal in the kitchen followed by the swift pounding of feet on the polished wood floor signaled Tsuna's approach, and the moon-brushed inu quickly moved in to hover over Kagome, sharp fangs dangerously close to her delicate human neck. Kagome's face was blank, her mouth hanging open a little and her eyes empty and sightless. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself, even as their poor babysitter finally arrived on the scene, that Kagome played dead a bit too well for his liking. A low growl rumbled through him at this thought, making the scene look even more convincing for the now present and quite pale Tsuna.

Hearing the terrified gasp from the doorway, blood-glazed eyes flashed up to glare menacingly into the fear-laden face of Tsuna, who was torn between the need to rush to the 'fallen' Kagome and run for his life from the demonic beast crouched over her small, bloody form. Smiling to himself, Sesshomaru was pleased to see the human boy begin to tremble at the sight of his glistening fangs being bared in what most likely seemed a feral snarl. Taking their ruse to the next level, Sesshomaru barked ferociously, his muscles bunching as he tensed his body to run either at the boy or away from him, depending on how he reacted to the apparent threat.

Tsuna, while still paler than was probably healthy, surprised him when he ran at him, grabbing up a mop that had been leaning inside the kitchen door and swiping at him wildly. Barking again, the inuyoukai quickly jumped back and dashed outside to the courtyard, pleased to hear the sound of the babysitter pursuing him. Following the next course of their plan, Sesshomaru rushed to the well-house, easily outdistancing the clumsy Tsuna and buying himself a few moments to transform back into his human form. Jumping down into the well, Sesshomaru waited patiently for Tsuna to catch up, doing his best to not crow in delight at how well their plan was going.

Meanwhile, Kagome had jumped up and rushed out the side door and around to the back of the well-house, being careful to make sure that Tsuna would not see her. Waiting quietly was not one of her strong suits, and pink lips pursed with impatience as Tsuna slowed a few yards from the well-house, approaching with more caution than he had shown only moments before in trying to 'save' her. Taking note of his proximity to the doors, Kagome began concentrating; building her power up around her body until she was glowing with a soft pink light that gave her an otherworldly aura.

The dry creak of the Well-house doors sliding open was her signal. Moving slowly around the corner of the dilapidated building, Kagome quietly crept up behind the figure approaching the short flight of steps down to the well. As a green glow began to emerge from the black depths of the well, Kagome suppressed a delighted smile, doing her best to school her face into a stern, empty expression.

'I did just die after all... I'm pretty sure a dead person wouldn't be smiling like the cat that caught the canary.' Her mother's familiar phrase slid easily into her thoughts before she focused on the shivering form of her long-time babysitter. She could only hope he would be willing to come back after this!

~o~

Tsuna was on the verge of panic. Why had he told Reborn not to come with him this time? He didn't know where the strange, monstrous dog had disappeared to inside this small structure, but he certainly didn't see it anywhere. Gripping the mop tighter, Tsuna nearly choked at the eerie green glow that shot out of the well below him, wondering if he was going to die like the poor, innocent Kagome, who was somewhere inside bleeding out if not already gone to the spirit world. Paling even further, Tsuna was frozen in place by the sight of the other child he had only been introduced to barely an hour ago...floating out of the well. Surrounded by the eerie green light, his eyes were closed with a small trickle of what looked like blood smeared across his mouth and chin, the pale strands of his hair whipping violently around his form. A startle cry escaped Tsuna as the child's eyes snapped open, pinning him with a crimson stare.

'T-the dog's eyes were red too...' Tsuna's already belabored heart renewed its attempts to leap from his chest as he scrambled backwards. Turning, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him, framed by moonlight and a ghostly pink haze.

Kagome's eyes were backlit with the mysterious pink aura, giving them a violet glow that seared through him accusingly. Her small, frail looking form stood there, crimson ribbons still dripping from the ghastly wound on her neck as she continued to watch him. Tilting her head to the side, expression frozen in death, her soft voice snapped through Tsuna's brittle nerves as it fell into the silence between them.

"Tsuna-san, join us."

~o~

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched with glee as Tsuna fainted dead away, eyes going blank as a terrified whimper escaped him like a soul trying to flee his body. Sesshomaru nudged the prone figure twitching on the ground as Kagome clasped her sides, laughing so hard she'd fallen onto her butt as her body shook with unrestrained mirth. Smirking at her obvious joy at the success of their mission, the inuyoukai went to help Kagome to her feet when a shadow fell over the both of them. Sesshomaru felt his smile vanish as his eyes widened at the intimidating figure that appeared behind his raven-haired friend without warning. Noticing Sesshomaru's distraction, Kagome finally noticed the direction of his golden gaze and felt the anger coming from behind her in lashing waves.

"Kagome..." her mother spoke slowly through clenched teeth, her displeasure with the two children evident in her tone. "What are you two doing covered in ketchup, and why is Tsuna-chan foaming at the mouth?"

Kagome felt herself go cold at the deceptively calm voice coming from over her shoulder, and knew that this time, they were busted. Later, after they had been soundly berated before being sent to bed without supper, Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye as both of their stomachs groaned loudly at the same time. Biting her lower lip as her cerulean depths glittered with unspoken triumph, Kagome put words to the feelings running rampant through them both, bringing a genuine smile to Sesshomaru's pale face.

"That was _totally_ worth it!"

* * *

...in which Kagome and Sesshomaru _finally_ get caught red handed!

Seriously, those two had been getting away with way too much... you knew they would eventually have to answer to mama! And for all my underage readers still young enough to have a babysitter: you're welcome to use this idea XD But I take NO RESPONSIBILITY for the consequences!

For those of you unfamiliar with Tsuna and Reborn, go look up the anime :3


	11. A Halloween Speshful

A/N: First off, I take total credit for this sweet lil' piece- my muse is gagged and tied up in a corner, so no credit for him XD Rating for mild language and innuendo .

Okay so this is TOTALLY **NOT** an official MOAB update, and actually doesn't quite fit anywhere in the continuity of the current story. Sorry folks. However, this bit of crack is a response to the Dokuga Halloween Challenge issued by MomoDesu, although I'm not sure if it fits the guidelines of being set in the modern day precisely. Still, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Sorry if it is a bit rough, I literally just typed it up, and may go back to edit it if I get any complaints about poor quality. It's just for laughs though, and I hope everyone enjoys the bit of fluff I slipped in at the end ;) For those of you who don't know some of the more questionable practices of kappa, please wikipedia it DX Dirty lil' creatures...

On with the story!

* * *

**_A Truly Frightful Disguise_**

_Bzzzzzz~_

The young inu did his best to ignore the small pest circling his head. He was supposed to be meditating, like his sire, but he simply couldn't concentrate. For the past 40 minutes he had resisted the urge to swat at the numerous flies drifting around him, but the task was proving to be far too difficult.

_Bzzzzzzz~_

Sesshomaru glanced at his father, who seemed to be immune to the distraction provided by the buzzing vermin. Irritation mounting, Sesshomaru allowed a petulant frown to cross his lips. This was his first patrol with his father since he had returned from the future, and it was turning out to be less fun than he remembered, and it wasn't hard for him to guess why.

'_Everything is less fun without Kagome._'

Lazily waving a rather determined fly away from his nose, the small boy rolled his shoulders with a huff. Meditation was simply too difficult in conditions like these. Glancing at the full moon overhead, the young inuyoukai let his mind drift...

_"It's called Halloween!" Kagome's words seemed to bounce from her mouth in her excitement. Her extreme reactions to everything under the stars was something Sesshomaru couldn't seem to get enough of, no matter how long he spent with the exuberant human girl._

_Sapphire eyes dancing, Kagome was oblivious to his thoughts as she prattled on, "Now that the Obon Festival is past, we'll get to decorate the shrine with pumpkins and ghosts, and then we can get dressed up as something scary and go around the neighborhood Trick-or-Treating!"_

_Golden eyes blinked at her slowly, knowing the longer it took him to respond the more agitated she would become. Moments passed as she fidgeted, white teeth digging into the bottom lip of her irrepressible grin. When her cheeks began flushing and it looked like she was about to explode in her enthusiasm, Sesshomaru struck._

_"This Sesshomaru does not need to dress up to be scary." He did his best to keep his tone dismissive, and eagerly watched as his friend rapidly deflated, her indignant expression a comical contrast to her previous elation. _

_"That's not the point! You get to be __**anything**__ you want," she finally quipped. Lifting her pert nose into the air, she crossed her arms as she continued proudly. "This year, I'm going to be a kappa demon!" _

_The pint-sized daiyoukai snorted derisively, repressing a laugh when Kagome blushed furiously, eyes snapping as they glared down at him. _

_"There is nothing scary about a frog."_

_"It's __**not**__ a frog, it's a __**toad spirit**__! And they _are too_ scary- they eat babies and kidnap children and drown people who get too close to their rivers and ponds!" _

_Sesshomaru couldn't hide his surprise, eye widening as she ranted at him. In all of his father's dealing with the diminutive water youkai, the young inu had never heard of any type of violence such as she was describing. _

_Frowning doubtfully, he accused, "You're making that up."_

_A triumphant smirk stretched Kagome's face as she shook her head emphatically. Leaning closer to him, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Wanna know the worst part? If a kappa wants your soul, he'll..."_

_Her voice dropped to a whisper, and Sesshomaru's mouth fell open in horror at the revelation. He couldn't control the shiver that laced down his spine, and the inu resolved then and there to never allow a kappa near his person if he could help it. Schooling his features, the young boy met Kagome's challenging gaze before relenting. If nothing else, his father had taught him how to gracefully concede to a more knowledgeable adversary. _

_"...what should I dress up as?" Her squeal of delight lessened the sting of his defeat, and as she made suggestions he was content to be basking in her happiness once more. _

'_I wonder what she's going to be for Halloween this year?_' Sesshomaru's thoughts were rudely interrupted when the brazen fly that had been pestering him for over an hour now finally settled itself on the tip of his nose. Molten eyes crossed as he tried to glare at the dirty insect, and he was about to smash it when-

_SLLLLLRP!_

A long, wet tongue snatched the fly so quickly, the young male didn't have time to react. Thinking that one of the many frogs in the area had thwarted his retribution, a growl began to build in his throat as he turned to glare at the offender. It quickly died however when his angry gaze was met by smiling yellow eyes over a slimy green beak. As another fly lit upon the tip of his sensitive ear, Sesshomaru's careful control snapped.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Sesshomaru 's father startled at the sound of his pup's terrified shriek. His eyes had barely swept the small glade they were in for threats when his son shot past him in a blur.

"_AAAAaaaaahhhhh...!_" The young inu's screams and aura continued to fade in the direction of the western shiro.

A dark eyebrow rose in confusion as InuTaisho stared after his one and only heir. Turning back to his longtime friend and the current leader of the kappa who inhabited the Western lands, the bemused Lord of the West couldn't help but wonder at Sesshomaru's strange reaction.

"Why were his hands over his _rear_?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Years later, Kagome was roaring with laughter as Sesshomaru reluctantly told her of his first Halloween after he had returned to his time. She's been begging him to tell her of his life after the well had brought him back home, and the young woman was amazed he'd not tried to omit the obviously embarrassing incident.

"Oh my-_hahaha_- y-you..._mmmhmmhmmhehhehhe_... you really ran off with -_snort_- you-your _hands_ over your b-_**butt**_?!" At the taiyoukai's nod, the miko fell to her side, gasping for air between screams of laughter. She knew she was being terribly rude, but the image of tiny Sesshomaru's little clawed hands protecting his "dignity" was too precious.

For his part, the youkai lord seemed unaffected by her unladylike chortles, but Kagome could see the affronted look in the slightest thinning of his lips. Pressing a hand to her mouth, the young woman straightened, trying and failing to look apologetic. She almost had herself under control when Jaken suddenly burst into the clearing, frantically throwing himself at the stoic lord's booted feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this unworthy one finally found you! Not that you needed to be found! No, Sesshomaru-sama is too powerful to need anyone to-" the groveling retainer's shrill voice was abruptly silenced when Sesshomaru kicked him back out of their small camp. Fiery eyes snapped to her when a soft laugh choked behind her teeth. Biting her lower lip, she raised an eyebrow conspiratorially as she leaned back into the soft grass.

"You better run Sesshomaru, there's a kappa trying real hard to kiss your ass!" Kagome broke out in giggles when Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed slightly, his aura tingling with embarrassment at pun. Tears streaming from her eyes, she looked up to see her companion looming over her, face impassive but for a smirk tilting the corner of his mouth.

"This Sesshomaru does not care about the occupation of any set of lips... save _yours_, Kagome."

With that his warm mouth slanted across hers in an achingly sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, lips tingling as fangs traced their edges teasingly, the inu's affectionate pecks at the corners of her mouth leaving her dizzy with need. Smiling as he pulled away to look down at her, she couldn't help one last jibe.

"Alright, but don't expect _me_ to kiss your ass."


	12. Camping Under Goshinboku I

_Part One: Ghost Stories_

"Kagome-" A quiet sniffling from the girl in question made the young inu hesitate, uncertainty clouding his normally confident features.

Sesshomaru visibly wilted as Kagome continued to cower against Goshinboku, shoulders trembling as she cried silently behind the safety of her palms. After a week of anticipation and planning for this mini camping trip, the diminutive youkai couldn't help the small whine that escaped him for ruining everything. Everything had started off well enough- they'd managed to make a small fire pit and start a fire, and laid out their sleeping bags on the far side of the tree from the house where there was a gap in the branches so they could look up at the stars. From there, however, things had gone downhill.

As the last whispers of daylight softened into the sweet murmurs of dusk, Kagome had suggested they tell scary stories. While he had been dubious at first, his ebony-haired companion had insisted that it was a camping tradition to tell "spooky" tales around the campfire. Bowing to her traditions, Sesshomaru had patiently listened while she explained the how-to's of story telling, emphasizing that the entire purpose was to have a frightening ending. She had then proceeded to regale him with a story about a woman whose beauty drove her husband to murder her after splitting his wife's face open ear to ear. The young lordling had listened intently as she recounted how the spirit of the woman approached children with her face covered, asking them if she was beautiful. On the whole, he had been impressed with the dramatic flair with which his friend told the story, but _not_ frightened.

"Why do they respond at all?" Sesshomaru's voice was laced with genuine curiosity.

Kagome huffed, her hands still lifted dramatically above her head from the climax of her tale. Frowning at his impertinence, the small girl retorted sourly, "What do you mean, why? She asked a question, so they have to answer!"

Golden eyes flashed with a look that clearly communicated his disagreement with her logic. Tilting his chin, he countered in a tone dripping with arrogance, "Ridiculous. It is quite obvious that they could simply continue past her without uttering a single word.

"Besides, didn't you tell me it is common practice for the young children of this time to not speak with strangers?"

Sesshomaru was startled by the impressive growl coming from between Kagome's clenched teeth as she glared at him. Crossing her arms petulantly, she glared at him through narrowed eyes. Tossing her obsidian hair over her shoulder, she sniffed indelicately before practically hissing at him, "_Fine!_ Since you know more about what's scary and what's not, I'd like to see you do better!"

The challenge stung his pride, as the inu had merely been pointing out the obvious holes in her story. A tense silence blanketed the small camp, interrupted only but the fierce crackle of their guttering fire. It had been some time since either of them had added a stick to the pile, and the flames had already eagerly eaten through the meager kindling and branches they'd used to build it with. With a final snap of defiance, the blaze collapsed into anxious embers, plunging both stubborn children into darkness. Sesshomaru continued to hold Kagome's indignant gaze, his molten eyes scorching as they captured and reflected the dim glow from the remains of the fire.

Minutes passed, and Kagome began to feel her ire cooling even as a chill breeze swept across her neck. Before she could say anything though, her companions soft, even tones reached her through the darkness surrounding them.

"There was a small village near to where we now sit," Sesshomaru began, settling into his story without the flair for dramatics Kagome had used in her telling. "This village lived in peace for many moons, bountiful in its crops and blessed by the laughter of its many happy, healthy children.

"Then, quite suddenly, the children started disappearing, one by one, each night after the village went to sleep. After the first child had disappeared, the village sent out a search party, hoping that he had simply wandered off in the middle of the night. Yet they returned to the village unsuccessful."

Sesshomaru continued, his steady, quiet voice telling Kagome how, night after night, more and more children simply vanished without a trace. The young miko fell under the story's spell easily, leaning forward as she imagined the fear on the villagers faces when only two children remained in the once prosperous village. A clawed hand used the cover of darkness to pick up a small stone from nearby, palming it carefully for the right moment in the story.

"The only two children left were best friends, a boy and a girl who were never seen outside of each other's company. In the weeks since the village children had gone missing, the mother's of both the boy and girl had decided to share a hut and take turns keeping vigil over their precious young. Throughout the night they would take turns staying awake, eyes never leaving the forms of their sleeping children for fear they would vanish. The women were exhausted, but determined that no one would take their little ones. That night, as the boy's mother was about to wake the other for her shift, she heard something tap against the wall of the hut." Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he watch Kagome scoot even closer, her stormy eyes wide in her pale face as his voice dropped lower, forcing her to strain her ears to hear him.

Readying the stone, the young inu did his best to not allow satisfaction to seep into his voice as he continued, "Her eyes turned away for only a second, towards the sound and away from those they had so carefully guarded. It was only a fraction of a moment, but by the time she had turned back around, her son was gone."

Kagome's soft gasp urged Sesshomaru onward, his triumphant smirk hidden from her weak human eyes.

"The next night, the mother of the girl was warned by her friend to not take her eyes from her daughter, no matter what sounds she heard. Heeding the warning, she spent the night with moss stuffed into her ears so she couldn't be distracted by any noises. As dawn began peeking on the edges of the horizon, confidence overcame the woman, and she removed her earplugs, convinced that she had succeeded in keeping her daughter safe.

"Leaning forward, she-"

As he spoke, Sesshomaru flicked the stone forcefully, shooting it into the tree behind Kagome. The resounding snap had the desired affect, and obsidian locks swirled as Kagome turned to look over her shoulder, searching the darkness for movement. The young inu used her distraction to vanish, moving with demonic speed to leap silently into Goshinboku's branches. He maneuvered carefully until he was directly above a spot behind Kagome and then waited with bated breath for the right moment.

In the meantime, the young girl had turned back to find Sesshomaru gone, and was looking around herself frantically.

"Sesshomaru?" Her tentative call was barely more than a whisper, pitched with worry for her friend as cold dread froze her in place. She opened her mouth to call for him again, louder, when something grabbed her from behind and _pulled_. Terrified, Kagome screamed, struggling against the arms wrapped around her. Drawing in breath to scream again, the young girl choked on air when she was quickly spun around to face her arrogantly smirking friend.

"_That_ was a scary story," he stated smugly. When moments passed and no response was forthcoming, Sesshomaru finally noticed the tremors wracking Kagome's small frame, accompanied by the scent of salt.

It had taken her collapsing at his feet, sobbing into her hands for the tiny youkai to realize he might have gone too far. And now here he stood, feeling terrible for allowing his wounded pride to come between him and Kagome. Thoroughly ashamed of himself, Sesshomaru cast aside his doubts and moved forward to kneel in front of his upset friend. Reaching forward, he gently pulled Kagome's tear-soaked hands away from her wane face before carefully brushing away the traces of her sorrow. A clawed hand on either side of her face, the young boy encouraged her to meet his regret filled eyes as he spoke with bone-deep sincerity.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Gold eyes widened with shock when Kagome threw her arms around him, her face buried against his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. It was her response, however, that truly startled him. Voice rough with emotion, Kagome confessed, "It wasn't your story that scared me, baka! I thought..."

"You promised... that you'd never let me get lost. But then you were gone... and all I could think was if I stayed near Goshinboku, you'd come back... you'd find me." She took a deep breath before pulling back to look at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

So when I felt someone pulling me away, I-" Kagome cut off, her eyes once more welling up as Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"You were afraid I wouldn't be able to find you," he finished, watching as a single drop marred Kagome's soft cheek. Leaning forward slowly, the inuyoukai swept his rough tongue against her skin, capturing the crystalline remnant of her sorrow and whining softly at the bitter tang it left.

Gazing seriously into her now startled indigo orbs, Sesshomaru vowed, "There is no place anyone could take you that I would not follow, Kagome."

His words were rewarded by a small grin, quickly followed by a determined glimmering in her eyes that made him nervous. Before he could react, she slapped both sides of his face smartly, the sound of her palms smacking his flesh a vibrant contrast to the calm from moments before. Falling back while cradling his face, Sesshomaru snapped at her indignantly, "What was that for?!"

Pursing her lips, Kagome set her hands on her hips in the universal sign of feminine displeasure and answered waspishly, "That was for licking me AGAIN!"

Stomping over to her sleeping bag, the young girl muttered to herself about dogs and their need to get their slobber all over everything. Sesshomaru stared at her back unrepentantly, sullen from her rebuke and determined that he would never lick the silly human again...

...no matter _how sweet_ she tasted.

* * *

...in which Sesshomaru proves who is the scariest and makes Kagome cry. This sounds oddly familiar...

Yes... this is the first chapter in a three part story arc XD

No, I will not tell you the titles to the next two chapters :p

In the meantime, I apologize for the supremely lame scary story Sesshomaru tells... I'm not good at those kinds of "tales" and couldn't find any that really fit :/ Bleh.

Kagome's story is obviously a common Japanese myth about a slit-faced woman who approaches children to ask them if she's beautiful. If you say no, she kills you, if you say yes, she cuts your face to look like yours. The only safe way to escape known is to say she looks average. This confuses her and you can run away!


	13. Camping Under Goshinboku II

_Part Two: Roasting Marshmallows_

"Ta~daaa!"

Kagome turned back from her sleeping bag triumphantly. In her hands was a large, poofy bag of marshmallows, the obnoxiously large kind used for camping. Grabbing two sticks she'd set aside earlier while they were setting up camp, the young girl couldn't help the grin plastered across her face.

'_There's no _way_ he could mess this up_!' She giggled to herself, plopping down next to her killjoy companion. Shoving the bag into Sesshomaru's hands, Kagome set to building the fire back up.

"Could you open the bag for me Sesshomaru? It's going to take me a minute to get the fire big enough for us to roast marshmallows."

Moving to their pile of collected branches, the small girl completely missed the look of utter bewilderment on the inuyoukai's face. Carefully arranging the sticks how her mother had shown them earlier, she had just bent down to blow on the crackling embers when...

_SHHRRRK_

A loud and slightly ominous burst noise came from behind her, followed by something pelting her back. Turning to look over her shoulder, cerulean eyes blinked in disbelief and mild disappointment. Surrounded by large marshmallow-shrapnel, Sesshomaru was staring at her with a horrified expression, claws still gripping the remainder of the bag. Which, surprisingly enough, had exactly two of the fluffy treats left inside.

Biting her lip as she was caught between being irritated and laughing at the sight he made, Kagome finally decided to take pity on her friend. It was hard not to, especially with the look of regret he was giving each dirt covered marshmallow now littering the area.

"Don't worry- I used to do that all the time! At least you managed to save one for each of us!"

She couldn't help the smile that strained her cheeks at the pout he sent her way, but still directed, "Go ahead and put one on the end of each stick, okay?"

Bracing her hands as she leaned down, Kagome blew on the embers until they caught once more, then added more kindling to help feed it into the new wood. Proud of herself for restarting the fire, the small girl settled back down by the sterling-haired youkai now holding the speared mallows. Brushing the dirt from her hands, she accepted one of the treat-tipped sticks with delight.

"And now we're ready! Just do exactly as I do, alright Sesshomaru?" With that said, Kagome promptly stuck her marshmallow above the fire. After a moment of hesitation, the inu followed suit, easily mimicking her movements as she turned her stick slowly.

"What **exactly** are we doing again?" His soft voice made her smile grow larger. The young girl realized that he hadn't spoken a word since she'd smacked him, and felt a bit guilty for losing her temper. After all, this was her idea, and they were supposed to be having fun!

Keeping an eye on their slowly browning treats, Kagome sheepishly answered, "We're roasting marshmallows! It is a long, time-honored tradition of camping- you put the mallow on a stick, like we've done, and slowly let them heat over the fire."

She watched him purse his lips as he considered her response, and was pleased when he adjusted his grip on his stick as he asked, "How can you tell when they are done?"

At least he was showing some enthusiasm for their new activity. Giggling, she said, "It depends on the person- a lot of people would have pulled theirs out by now, but I know the secret to getting the perfect gooey-mallow."

Leaning over, she looked around before she in a hushed voice, "If you want the best flavor, you wait until it's on fire!"

As she spoke, both their now blackened and bubbly mallows caught fire. Squealing excitedly, she quickly pulled hers out of the flames, blowing on her toasted morsel before looking at her friend in encouragement. Face set in concentration, Sesshomaru brought his flaming treat close as she had and, taking a deep breath, blew.

Unfortunately, his marshmallow wasn't seated as firmly on the stick, and both children watched as the still-flaming glob was propelled through the air, up over the fire, to land with a sickening _plop_.

Right on Kagome's bright-pink sleeping bag.

With a frantic screech, the girl dove for her water bottle, throwing it on the molten projectile and the small flames now licking at the shiny surface of her bedding. There was a soft hiss, and then the marshmallow was doused, leaving Kagome looking at the destroyed mess of her bag holding an empty water bottle and her quickly-cooling treat-tipped stick. Sesshomaru was beside her, staring morosely at the carnage he'd inadvertently caused, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I've ruined everything tonight and-" His apology was cut short by Kagome's raised hand. A moment passed and she looked between the crime scene at her feet, the only remaining marshmallow in her hand, and her friend, who was looking at her with a miserable expression. Sighing, she did the last thing young inu expected.

"Here." Her blackened mallow was thrust abruptly in his face, and the raven-haired girl smiled encouragingly at his confused expression.

"You still haven't tried a roasted marshmallow," she explained, having already forgiven him for the minor fiasco. "And your bag should be big enough for both of us tonight. We'll be more warm that way, so it's probably better in the long run."

When he continued to look at her in confusion, guilt and hope warring in his eyes, she shook her head as she leaned in, taking a large bite of gooey-delicious mallow. Wiping at the stickiness on her lips and chin, she took advantage of Sesshomaru's now shocked expression by shoving the rest of the treat into his open mouth.

Laughing when he stumbled back from her, she watched as he finally chewed and swallowed, enjoying the savoring expression on his face.

"Accidents happen. As long as we share, nothing's ruined, am I right?"

Her gently asked question had the desired effect, and Kagome felt the urge to dance at the grin now stretching her companion's striped cheeks. She decided that it didn't matter if nothing went as planned the rest of the night, as long as she could keep making him smile like that.

~o~

_...in which everything that can go wrong, will. Because Sesshomaru is just good like that XD_

_Yeah, I destroyed her bed... cause now I have an excuse to have them cuddle together while they sleep C'mon... tell me you're not picturing the cuteness of that moment now?_

_This is the second chapter in a three-part story arc XD_

_I hope you are enjoying so far, and next and final part will be up tomorrow. Expect some SERIOUS fluff X3_

_This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps._

_As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated! I love you all for loving this story so much :3_

_ENJOY!_

_Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi_

_Plot Bunnies Belong to Me_


	14. Camping Under Goshinboku III

_Part Three: Chasing Fireflies_

Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo and Rin running around the clearing hunting for fireflies. It was the right time of year, but many of the insects were hiding in the deep grasses still, making it difficult for the small children to locate their tiny, flickering bodies.

"Hey Kagome! We still can't find any-"

"_SHIPPO_! I caught one, I caught one!"

The small kit's complaint was cut off by Rin triumphantly speeding towards him, her cupped hands held carefully to her chest. The miko waited patiently as the pair made their way to her spot in the clearing, a small area that she'd flattened with a blanket to sit on while she stood watch. The exuberant kit immediately lit on her shoulder, and they all leaned forward, faces inches from the gentle pulsating from the crevices in the girl's ever-grubby fingers.

Carefully, she cracked her palms apart, and Kagome couldn't help but grin at the two's synchronized gasps of delight. Predictably, as soon as her hands opened the glowing captive made it's escape. With a sort of practiced ease, the firefly shot through both children's grasping hands, disappointed groans chasing in the wake of its freedom.

"Sorry, guys," the young woman murmured to them, brushing her fingers across Rin's cheek and tweaking Shippo's nose. "I promise, _next time_I'll remember to bring you each a jar to put them in, okay?"

Both children instantly perked up at her words, their excitement rekindled at the thought of 'next time'. Laughing, she shooed them back into the grasses, memories of another firefly hunt echoing in their running silhouettes against the rising moon.

~o~o~o~o~

After a heated battle involving the use of the plentiful marshmallow-shrapnel still littered around their tiny camp, Kagome and Sesshomaru finally collapse in laughter against Goshinboku. The fire was burning dangerously low again, sputtering threateningly with each tiny burst of breeze. Sighing, Kagome was about to throw more wood on it when a small, striped hand on her shoulder brought her to a halt. Confused, she turned to look at him, curiosity furrowing her dark eyebrows.

"Now I want to show you a camping tradition from _my time_." The young inu was still grinning widely, his eyes a vibrant contrast in the dimming light from the fire. She could feel his aura practically humming with silent anticipation and a rarely seen enthusiasm.

Returning his smile, she cheerfully replied, "Okay! Do I need to do anything?"

Fangs gleaming in the darkness, Sesshomaru pulled her up with a warm hand clasped tightly to hers.

"Close your eyes."

Biting her lip, Kagome quickly obliged and was gently pulled forward after a moment. The urge to open her eyes to see where she was stepping was overwhelming, and she nearly caved when she stumbled on a particular uneven patch of ground. The only thing that stopped her was Sesshomaru's reassuring hands on her shoulders steadying her and his firm whisper.

"Keep your eyes closed," he cautioned, before taking her hand again. "And don't worry- I won't let you fall, Kagome."

Sheepishly ducking her head, the pint-sized miko felt tall grass brushing against her legs and crunching beneath her toes as they continued forward. They eventually came to a stop, and Kagome was about to open her eyes when her friend's soft voice made her pause.

"Not yet." His words and actions had an air of mystery to them that had her stomach fluttering with nervousness. Releasing a sigh of mock impatience, she grinned at where she thought he was before covering her still-shut eyes with her hands.

"Better?" Kagome asked, unable to keep the cheekiness from her tone. Her only response was a dark chuckle that faded away quickly in the hush of night. And then, suddenly, there was nothing. Everything had become abruptly still, silence heavy where there had been the soft chirrups of nocturnal beasties and bugs only seconds ago. Minutes passed, and Kagome couldn't help the trepidation that began tingling along her deprived senses.

"Sesshomaru?" she called, proud that her voice didn't betray her uncertainty. "Where are you?"

The tingling rapidly became a violent tremor in her awareness, and a gasp escaped her when a wave of youki slammed down on the area. Recognizing the feeling of Sesshomaru's aura, Kagome managed to keep her eyes closed despite her instincts telling her to look for the threat.

'_He would never hurt me,_' the young girl reasoned to her shaking nerves. '_And I'm not going to spoil his surprise for me by opening my eyes before he says I can._'

Resolve set, she was better prepared for the next wave of power that crushed down on her senses, and this time didn't feel as overwhelmed by the sensation. Bouncing on the balls of her feet as anticipation began to curl wildly through her once more, she was mildly relieved when she felt her inu companion appear behind her. Youki-warmed hands covered her own, and his breath was hot against her ear as he leaned forward against her back.

"Okay... now!" He murmured, moving her hands with his own. Lashes fluttered open, and Kagome breathed a soft gasp at the sight that met her widening eyes. Thousands of fireflies had been stirred up by Sesshomaru's efforts, and the clearing he'd taken her to was now a glittering mimicry of the night sky above. Enchanted by the flickering lights swirling around them in a maddening dance, she couldn't help the squeal of glee that spilled from her throat.

Grabbing her friend's hand, she dragged him behind her as she dashed around the field, chasing after the glowing insects as they deftly evaded capture. With some luck, Kagome managed to snatch one of the glimmering creatures from the air after a time.

"I've got one, Sesshomaru!" Swinging around, she opened her hands to show him her catch, only to cry out when it swiftly flew straight into her face. Swatting frantically, her shoulders sagged in defeat when her winged adversary flew off unscathed, leaving her still without a firefly.

"You're moving around too much." Sesshomaru's soft admonishment had her blushing. He shook his head at the pout settling on her face before pulling her slowly towards an area of the field still swarming with fireflies. Moving deliberately, he motioned for her to sit down quietly, and then took a seat behind her, caging her on either side with his pale legs.

"To catch something so fragile, you must let it come to you." Taking one of her hands in each of his, Sesshomaru cupped them together, and without letting go held them out slightly above their heads.

"That's what my okaa-san tells me every time we go chasing fireflies," he confided softly, and Kagome could hear the touch of homesickness beneath his words. Before she could comment on it, he spoke again, his voice once again free of any hints of melancholy. "Now, don't make a sound."

Together they sat perfectly still, watching as the flickering insects became accustomed to them. Soon soft wings were glancing fleetingly across the skin of their arms and legs, and Kagome was delighted when several decided to land on them briefly, their yellow-green abdomens sparking on and off in a multitude of patterns.

"Look!" she exclaimed in a heated whisper, eyes wide as a firefly drifted down to gently land on her open palm. Cradling her hands with his own, Sesshomaru carefully pulled their hands close to her body. She felt him shift forward, his chin resting on her shoulder as they both gazed at the small firefly resting in the center of her cupped hands.

"Thank you." Kagome turned, her pert nose brushing his cheek. Pulling back some, she grinned at him, heart in her eyes as she admitted, "I think I have a new favorite camping tradition."

~o~o~o~o~

A shadow falling over her seated form pulled Kagome from her memories, one's she'd only recently started to remember. Looking up, she found reason for her slowly returning memories standing over her, molten eyes still vibrant against the velvety darkness.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured politely, face flushing with embarrassment as flashes of the boy she'd once caught fireflies with superimposed themselves over the stoic demon behind her. They'd already discussed why she couldn't seem to remember everything from that time, and she planned to ask her mom about it when next she returned home.

'_Well, that's two things on my checklist now,_' the miko thought to herself bemusedly. '_I bet that's going to be a fun conversation. "Hey mom, I need two mason jars. Oh, and while you're at it, can you tell me why I don't remember having a certain youkai lord by the name of _The Killing Perfection_ cuddle up on me when I was 7?"_

Oh yeah..._fun_.

Kagome was once again jolted from her thoughts when a pale, clawed hand appeared in her line of vision. Following the length of his arm up to its owner, she blinked owlishly at him, feeling like she had missed something.

"Um..."

"This Sesshomaru would like to show you something." His svelte baritone caressed her senses, and before she knew it he was pulling her to her feet by her hand wrapped in his larger, calloused one. Feeling awkward at the physical contact, she glanced at the children to make sure they were doing alright before turning back to him.

"So, what did you want to-" He silenced her with a clawed finger pressed to her mouth. Smirking at the petulant expression she sent him at being oh-so-politely told to shut it, he murmured a familiar set of instructions.

"You must close your eyes first, Miko."

Shivering at the unfathomable look in his eyes, she complied begrudgingly, and was surprised to feel him move behind her. Hand still grasping hers firmly, his muscular forearm wrapped securely about her waist. And then... nothing.

Moments passed and when they remained stationary Kagome began to grow impatient. Fidgeting in his hold, she felt a frown forming on her face as the seconds ticked by in silence.

'_Silence... wait, didn't-_' The young woman didn't get a chance to finish her thought as a sudden swelling of youki seared along her own aura with familiarity. While it didn't hurt in the least, it still took her breath away, and she tightened her fingers reflexively in his grasp as the power building around them suddenly pressed downward.

The clearing echoed with a resounding boom as his youki crackled along the ground. She was bracing herself for another round when he gave her permission to open her eyes. Blinking them open, a startled shriek tore from her as she realized they _had_, in fact, moved a great deal.

Directly _up_!

Hand now clenching his, Kagome reached behind her with her other hand to clutch his mokomoko tightly. A whimper was working its way through her throat at the sight of the great big nothing beneath her feet when Sesshomaru's hot breath washed over her throat, effectively distracting her from her sudden fear.

"I never break a promise." Her wide eyes shot to his, their noses brushing against each other with none of the innocence from her childhood memories. Flushing when his eyes seemed to glow at the contact, she tried to pull back only to realize his armor prevented such movement. Sesshomaru leaned closer until his lips were next to her ear once more.

"I will not let you fall, Kagome."

Her frazzled nerves calmed down at the old reassurance, and when he pulled back she managed an apologetic smile, replying honestly, "I know you won't, Sesshomaru."

Nodding in approval, he gestured to the scene below them once more. Taking a breath, she once again looked down and this time saw what it was he wanted her to see. He'd once again stirred up thousands of fireflies with his actions, and from above it was like looking down into a sea of writhing stars. The happy crowing from both children alerted her to the fact that they'd also reaped the benefits of the moment, and the young woman felt elation suffuse her at their innocent antics.

They remained floating above the glittering hoarde of insects for some time before the daiyoukai gently lowered them back to her blanket. Smiling up at him once more, she held their combined hands out and waited, just as he'd taught her to so long ago. With the number of glowing insects drifting around them, it didn't take long before a couple landed on the tips of their intertwined fingers.

"Did you know," Kagome murmured absently as she watched the two bugs communicating through patterned flashes of their abdomens. "Amongst fireflies, only the males can fly. They flash their light a certain way as they fly around, looking for their mate on the ground to respond with the same set of flashes. All the female can do is wait and hope her mate finds her amongst the millions of other lights."

She sighed in contentment as the enchanting insects flew away, then turned to grin up at the imposing daiyoukai behind her. "I remember why this has been my favorite camping tradition for years!"

The sounds of Shippo and Rin barreling towards them through the field cut their private moment short, and on an impulse she quickly leaned up and gave the inuyoukai a gentle peck on the jaw. Cheeks ruddy beneath sparkling eyes, she stepped back with a soft 'thank you' before running off to intercept the breathless children, completely missing his whispered response.

"This Sesshomaru has already found his mate, my little firefly. And _this _time...

"..._I'll_ protect _you_."

* * *

_...in which there is major fluff and foreshadowing galore!_

_I warned you about how fluffy this chapter would be~ and honestly, who doesn't see the analogy she made besides Kagome herself XD Ahh... I love making Sesshomaru so... well, him. Cause there is NOTHING OOC about him sweeping a lady off her feet ;) Nope... nothing at all..._

_This is the 3rd and final chapter in a three-part story arc! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And looks! Another flashback/forward/back...? Time travel makes me dizzy lol_

_This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps._

_As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated _

_ENJOY!_

_Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi_  
_Plot Bunnies Belong to Me_


	15. Timeless Conversations

"I know you'll love him! He's really nice, but way too serious sometimes. We do everything together, and he's become my best friend." Kagome's soft voice easily reached Sesshomaru sensitive ears. The small inu was waiting for her to come get him at the bottom of a long set of stairs behind the shrine they were visiting, and he was beginning to grow impatient.

When they had woken that morning, his young friend had behaved strangely, her mood subdued. Even when she had cheerfully explained over breakfast that today was a special day, something about her smile had seemed forced to Sesshomaru, and he had decided to keep a close eye on her until she decided to tell him what was wrong.

After the dishes had been washed and put away, Kagome's mother had packed the three of them into the family's small car, and driven a good distance outside of the city. Throughout the ride, Kagome had kept a running commentary about places they were passing and nice it was to get out of Tokyo now and then. Yet something remained off, and the inuyoukai was growing increasingly concerned for his friend. They eventually arrived at a small shrine surrounded by large magnolia trees, well kept but obviously old. When her mother had gone in to pay her respects to the shrine keeper, who was apparently a distant relative, Kagome had turned to him, anxiety making her fidget. Stumbling over her words, she had confided that there was someone she wanted him to meet before promptly dragging him off into the copse of trees behind the main building. And now he waited unhappily while she spoke to some unseen person.

'_Why won't she tell me what's bothering her? Is it because of whoever she's talking to?_' The lordling groused, jealousy feeding his sour mood. He wasn't exactly thrilled about having to share _his_ Kagome with some stranger, but didn't want to disappoint her when she was already acting so odd.

"...and the best part is, he's a real inuyoukai! Turns out his Otou-san is the Ruler of the West, meaning one day he'll be a Lord! I just know he'll be a great ruler- he's really brave and strong. And he always keeps his promises!" Sesshomaru focused on what she was saying again, pleased by how important she made him sound.

"He came out of the well at our shrine, and he's staying with us until we can find a way to send him back home. You see..." her tone changed, bitter melancholy lacing itself through her whispered admission. "...he's not from this time, and I promised I'd get him back to his Otou-san.

"So at some point, no matter how much I want him to stay... Sesshomaru will leave me too."

Sesshomaru's stomach clenched at those words, and everything they meant. While he enjoyed each day spent with the vibrant-eyed girl who had welcomed him into her home, the reality was that he wasn't supposed to be here. They would eventually get the well back open, and he would have to return home, leaving his best friend alone. Eyes burning, Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from crying at the pain that thought caused him.

'_If only I hadn't come here, then..._' he stopped himself, heart refusing to contemplate a life in which he'd never met Kagome. How could he regret having come to the future without denying everything their friendship meant to him? Everything _she_ meant to him... But now, he was going to hurt his best friend, and that was also unacceptable. Thoughts of how he had come through the well in the first place had the young inu clenching his fangs in anger at the being responsible for the entire situation.

'_This is all _her_ fault. If only I could have killed...'_ his internal dialogue was interrupted by Kagome shaking his shoulder, a frown on her pink lips.

"Are you okay, Sessho-chan? I was calling your name, but you didn't answer." He could see the slight puffiness beneath her eyes from where she had been crying, and was immediately distracted from his own upset. Not trusting his voice, he settled for nodding, relieved when she didn't press the issue. The last thing he wanted to do was add to whatever had her so sad today.

"Well, come on then!" The excitement was back in her voice, and she tugged him up the stairs with an insistent hand. "There's someone who wants to meet you!"

It was only when they reached the top of the stairs, and Sesshomaru saw exactly _who_ was waiting for them, that the small youkai realized he hadn't heard or smelt anyone with Kagome the whole time they'd been there. His throat constricted painfully as he stared at the tiny marker at the base of the oldest magnolia tree he'd ever seen. Kagome moved forward, her small hand slipping from his as she knelt in front of the tree.

"Chichi, this is my friend Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru," hopeful cerulean eyes held him captive as the cause for her strange behavior became clear.

"I'd like you to meet my Papa."

Something in her gaze had him moving forward, and before he could really register what he was doing, the young lord was bowing respectfully over her father's grave. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Higurashi-san."

It had been the right thing to say, for Kagome's nervous attitude immediately lifted, replaced by her normal vivacious nature. The next half-hour was spent listening to his human friend tell him about her father, and vice versa. She didn't go into too much detail about how he had died, but the young boy did find out it was a car related accident. When he'd started to press, some of her previous depression had returned, and he'd quickly changed the subject. For the most part, Sesshomaru simply tried to be supportive, bantering with her at the appropriate moments and letting her rattle on about everything and nothing.

'_What must it be like, to not have your Otousan by your side?_' Pale eyes narrowed at the thought of his own great father being gone, and he scoffed at the foolishness of the idea.

'_Otousan's power is unsurpassed. There isn't a youkai alive that could kill him._'

Reassured by his innocent logic, Sesshomaru turned his focus back to his friend, who seemed oblivious to his momentary inattention. At that moment, they heard Kagome's mother calling them down for lunch. Wanting a moment alone with her father's grave, the small inu sent Kagome ahead with the promise to follow straight after. When he was certain his raven-haired friend was out of earshot, he turned back around to face her father's marker again, resolution hardening his eyes.

Screwing up his courage, he stated bluntly, "Higurashi-san, I wanted to let you know my intention to take Kagome as my mate someday. While it is true that I will have to return to my time, youkai such as this Sesshomaru live really long, and I promised her that I would always find her."

Swallowing at the thought of having to leave his closest friend, he forged on, eyes glued to the ground as he executed a short bow. "Your daughter...is the only friend I've ever had. So I promise you that I won't leave her alone.

"I _will_ find her again, no matter how much time passes."

"Oh, indeed you will Sesshomaru. And a whole lot sooner than you think." Sesshomaru's gaze shot up at the familiar voice. Staring right back at him were ancient eyes set in a face of whorls and knot-holes.

"I was wondering when you'd show up here, pup. Its been centuries since I've seen you look so... short." Laughter followed, and still all he could do was stare, mouth hanging low with shock. Floundering at the unexpected reunion with one of his father's oldest friends, he eventually found his voice again.

"Bokuseno... is it really you?" More dry laughter, accompanied by the rustling of his great many leaves, met Sesshomaru's query, and excitement flooded his veins as the ancient tree-youkai responded jokingly.

"Do you doubt that nose of yours, young lord-to-be? I am indeed the same youkai you know from your time. But," Bokuseno interrupted the torrent of questions he could see about to spill from the young inu's lips. "There is much that I will not be able to tell you in order for events to happen as they _must_."

Pausing at the carefully worded warning, Sesshomaru took a moment to organize his thoughts, and decided on what he felt were the most important questions. Taking a breath, he ventured, "Do I make it back?"

"It is certain, although I don't know the details of how. I do know that you were only missing for a little more than 10 moons." Golden eyes widened with shock at the fact that he'd be gone from his time for almost a full year. Apprehension needled his heart at the thought of how little time he had left with his friend.

"...you said I'll find Kagome again? Do you know if I keep my promise?" he asked slowly.

Silence answered him as the tree youkai measured him with fathomless eyes. As the seconds ticked by, Sesshomaru felt dread curl within him. After what felt like an eternity, Bokuseno responded carefully, and the young inu could practically feel the secrecy embedded in his answer.

"You will indeed find your intended again, pup. Eight years from now, she will travel through the well as you did, and arrive five-hundred years in the past."

'_That's a little more than 250 years from when I came from,_' the inu thought to himself, doing the math in his head. According to a history book Kagome had gotten at the library, he'd been sent through the well during the early years of the Kamakura Period, which was roughly seven-hundred and fifty years from the present day. '_But wait..._'

Glancing sharply at his father's long-trusted advisor, he snapped, "You didn't answer my second question. Am I able to keep my promise?"

"You are correct, I did not answer that question, nor will I."

"Do you refuse to answer because you do not know, or because I fail my promise to her?" Ancient youki buffeted him in reprimand, and Bokuseno frowned at him with disappointment.

"Petulant whelp... I'd forgotten what a brat you were at this age." Sesshomaru scowled at the insult, a growl rumbling through his fangs. "I already told you, there are things that need to happen, and that is the only reason I do not answer you now."

Tone softening, the elderly youkai offered, "I can tell you that your friendship with the young miko _will_ endure the test of time."

Kagome's voice calling his name interrupted their conversation, and he realized that the time for answers was at an end. With a stiff bow to the timeless youkai, Sesshomaru left without another word, lost in his thoughts of the young girl waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. It was only long after he was out of earshot that Bokuseno spoke again, his creaking voice filled with the wisdom of agelessness.

"You will grow into an honorable taiyoukai, Sesshomaru... but it will be a long time before you forgive Kagome enough to keep the promises you've made."

* * *

_...in which Kagome introduces the two most important men in her life to each other, and Sesshomaru comes face to face with the truth._

_Okay, this one gave me a bit of trouble, but I'm finally happy with it I think There will be more to come on how Kagome's father died, and yes, it will also be a fairly sad chapter- why? Because without angst, the fluff isn't quite as fluffy And cause I'm mean- deal with it XD Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and tomorrows will be more light-hearted, I promise _

_On another note, if you haven't voted yet, please follow this link to to help me come up with ideas on what to dress Sessho-chan as for Halloween! journal/poll/3218066/_

_This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps._

_As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated XD_

_ENJOY!_

_Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi_

_Plot Bunnies Belong to Me_


	16. Balancing Act

"Oh, thank you, Mama! Thank you so much!"

Kagome launched herself at her mother, squealing in delight at her birthday gift. She had just turned 7, and this year she'd received a brand new bicycle! Well, it wasn't _brand_ new, but her mom had cleaned it up and painted it her favorite shade of baby pink. Attached to the handled were white and pink tassels and the wheels were a sparkling white that she knew had probably put her mother back a bit in expenses.

However, she knew better than to say anything, and instead did her best to make certain her mother knew how much she appreciated the beautiful bike with all her heart. Her mother chuckled softly before gently gently nudging her back towards her present and a confused looking inuyoukai.

"Why don't you go show Sesshomaru how to ride it, okay Kagome?"

Blue eyes sparkled as she nodded, running back to her friend and bicycle. Kagome's mother smiled fondly at her exuberant offspring, and with a final glance turned to go finish up her daughter's birthday cake.

"Now, just watch me, Sessho-chan, and then I'll let you have a go at it!" Straddling the glitzed-out two-wheeler, she kicked up the stand with practiced ease before setting her foot against the sturdy plastic pedal.

"You have to raise the kickstand while you are riding, or else you'll catch on it and fall over," she explained diligently as she pressed down, catching the other pedal in the down-curve of rotation. Pumping her legs smoothly, she rode her bike in a circle around the now-curious lordling, noting the interest written in his eyes as he watched her.

"You use the handles to steer the bike in the direction you want to go, and press back on the pedals," she executed a quick stop, bracing a foot on the ground to maintain her balance, "when you want to brake."

"Amazing..." Sesshomaru said softly, a rare note of wonder tinting his voice. "Might I try?"

Kagome giggled, swinging off the bike in response. She held it for him as he mounted, humming in understanding when he wobbled for a moment trying to get a feel for the balance. "Normally, you start with training wheels until you learn how to keep the bike from-"

She was stopped as Sesshomaru eased away from her, operating her new bicycle as though he'd been riding one all his life. He began to pick up speed, moving around the shrine yard in zigzags and circles, careful to avoid getting to close to her. Grinning widely, she applauded his ease with the new skill, cheering, "You've got it! You ride like a pro!"

"Pro?" Golden eyes glanced at her in confusion, and in his momentary distraction he accidentally veered towards Goshinboku.

Kagome gasped at the accident in the making. Sesshomaru must have seen the warning in her expression, and before she could tell him to hit the brakes he turned back around, jerking his feet back as he'd seen her do before. However, he didn't take into account how fast he was going, and as the bike jerked to a halt the young inu flipped over the handlebars skidding into the base of the tree with his feet in the air.

"Sessho-chan!" The young girl rushed to her friend, kneeling beside him worriedly. "Oh Kami, are you okay?"

The young inu's eyes were squinted shut, his hands still clasped tightly to the handles of the bike as he lied there holding his breath. Squinting an eye open at the sound of her voice, he blinked up at her before taking in his current position. Then, he did the last thing she could have expected.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Sesshomaru was shaking, legs still hanging uselessle above him as he succumbed to laughter. Kagome looked on in confusion, and when it became apparent that he'd suffered no real injuries she started laughing with him, relief sweeping through her at a dizzying rate.

"You baka!" She swatted playfully at his legs, pushing him onto his side as he continued to chortle in an undignified manner. "You have to be more careful- you really could have hurt yourself!"

She gasped as another thought occurred to her, and she scowled at him as she playfully chided, "You could have hurt my _bike_!"

At her indignant declaration Sesshomaru laughed harder, clutching at his sides as mirth strained at his ribs. Rolling her eyes at his antics, Kagome stood up and went to set her bike against the house, deciding that they'd had enough "practice" for one day.

* * *

...in which Sesshomaru participates in a long-standing milestone~ falling off the bike your first time riding it XD

This chapter is dedicated to Olivia Latimer (known as ~rosesbloodylove on dA) , as she gave me the idea for it! That's right, this is a completely unplanned chapter, but it just fit so well! Was so totally inspired by teh idea, that I wrote this chapter in an hour!

So be sure to go to her page and give her thanks... go on... right now... I'd rather you thank her for the awesome idea than comment XD

Sorry for the long wait for update- you can read my sorry excuses in my journal

On another note, if you haven't voted yet, please go to my profile to help me choose what Sessho-chan should be for Halloween! You choose the costume!

Poll is also up on my dA account, and I'll compile the results Tuesday night!

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps.

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated!

ENJOY!

Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi

Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	17. Bury the Bone

Eyes crinkled with intensity, Kagome looked between the map and the random assortment of rocks on the ground. Excitement filled her as she crowed, "This is it! We've found it!"

They'd spent the past two hours scouring the shrine grounds after Kagome's mother had given them a 'treasure map' earlier. The older woman claimed she'd found it amongst some old scrolls she was getting together to take up to the hospital for Kagome's grandfather, who Sesshomaru still had not met. According to Kagome, he'd been in the car with her father during the crash over a year ago, and had only recent woken up from something she called a coma.

She'd then told them that while she was gone they should search for the treasure by following the clues on the map, reassuring them that she'd be home by the time they'd found it. So, with Kagome in the lead, the two of them had scooted beneath the crawl space under the shrine, trekked around the back edge of the play ground and circled the well-house, searching for scuffs and marks to indicate they were on the right track.

Now Sesshomaru peered over his petite friend's shoulder at the treasure map, looking closely at the arrangement of stones drawn around a large 'X' before glancing at the spot in front of them dubiously.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked as Kagome darted off, only to return moments later with a shovel in her hand.

"Now, we dig!" She held out her hand in a tight fist , instructing, "We'll paper, scissor, rock it to see who digs first since we only have one shovel. You hold you hand out like th-"

The tiny miko's mouth fell open in disbelief at Sesshomaru, who had sniffed contemptuously at the shovel in her hand before walking back to the spot with the stones and kicking them out of the way before promptly crouching down to begin digging. Sharp claws dragging through the packed earth easily, dirt began rapidly flying behind him from between his legs.

'_He digs just like a dog!_' Kagome chortled to herself, giggling out loud at the spectacle her silver-haired friend was presenting. She was about to start cheering him on when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Pardon me, little one, but is this the Higurashi Shrine?"

Kagome looked up at the source of the soft baritone, and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. A tall man with gentle brown eyes and a mop of mousy hair was smiling down at her from behind black-rimmed glasses. Dressed in a simple business suit, he appeared to be a scholar of some variety and exuded a polite friendliness that should have set her at ease. But there was something that seemed... off about the stranger, and Kagome felt the hair on her arms stand on end.

'_His eyes,_' she realized, holding the man's gaze unflinchingly. '_They're so... __**empty**__._'

Turning in a way that effectively moved her out from beneath his hand, the young girl merely nodded up at the unnerving adult as her voice failed her. The stranger was still staring at her, the friendly smile on his face doing nothing to settle her nerves as he crouched down until his face was even with hers.

"Well, that's good to know. I've heard some interesting stories about this shrine, and thought I'd take a look around." His voice remained pleasant, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why she wanted to back away with every word he spoke. Glancing over her shoulder, she was chagrined to realize that Sesshomaru had yet to notice her visitor.

"And are you a Shrine Maiden, little Kagome?"

Spinning back around at his question, she was startled by how close the man's face was to her own. Eyes wide, her legs locked in place, instincts screaming at her to not retreat from the perceived threat. Tremors ran down the length of her spine as the strange man reached forward, finger gentle ruffling her bangs. Clenching her eyes shut, she had just determined to answer him, or call out for help or _something_... when she was beat to the chase by the sound of a triumphant cry.

"Kagome! I found it, I found the treasure!" She didn't move, her body rigid as she waited for her friend to notice her predicament. Moments passed, and it was only when Sesshomaru touched her cheek that she dared open her eyes to meet his worried gaze. Looking around frantically, she saw no trace of the man that had been right in her face only a second ago.

"What's wrong?" The young boy sniffed at her still unresponsive form as her eyes darted around them quickly. A scowl formed on his face as he grabbed her shoulders in concern.

"Kagome, why are you scared?" At his question, she felt realization sweep through her about her reactions to the man who'd vanished. She hadn't been _scared_ of the tall, friendly stranger at all...

'_I was terrified..._' Brow furrowed in confusion, she responded with her own question. "Can't you smell why?"

Topaz eyes blinked at her in disbelief before he scoffed rudely, "This Sesshomaru has many talents, but mind-reading isn't -"

"No!" She interrupted him, lower lip quivering as a coldness swept through her. "There was some strange man here only a second ago! You can't smell him?"

A worried expression crossed his face as he took deep breaths, picking through the scents in the area. After a few moments, he slowly shook his head, "Kagome, I don't smell any other scents than our own."

"But... he was right _there_!" Sesshomaru couldn't smell any trace of deceit coming from his friend, and a wave of protectiveness swamped him as he wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. Growling lowly, he felt fury wash through him at the idea of someone being able to conceal their scent from him in order to approach _his_ Kagome.

Inside, Kagome was freaking out. Who had the stranger been, and why couldn't Sesshomaru sense him? After telling him everything that had transpired between herself and the man, Kagome and Sesshomaru decided they'd tell her mom about it when she got home. Holding hands firmly, they abandoned their treasure hunt to go wait for the older woman's return inside, Kagome far too shaken to care about their quest anymore.

For his part, the diminutive inuyoukai was seething inside as he went over the brief encounter she'd recounted for him. Though he'd never admit it, the idea that she could have been taken without him knowing had his heart frozen with fear. As Kagome went to the fridge to grab a couple of drinks, the young inu thought about the part of the man's one-sided conversation that bothered him the most, something he was sure the raven-haired girl had yet to realize.

'_How did that bastard know her __**name**__?_'

* * *

...in which someone seems to have a vested interest in our young Kagome.

Let's see how many of you can guess exactly _who_ this character is based one these few descriptors and hints ;)

Just like Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kaname Tousen, this guy is totally "borrowed" from another manga'verse, and is going to be VERY important, although I won't tell you how XD

Are Kagome's instincts right? Perhaps... I will say, this **is** a very dangerous individual, but there's no telling whether he means either of the children any harm... *insert snarky-evil laughter*

Please leave all damning-accusations of my cruel-teasing-ways in a hatefully worded review! ^_^

On another note, if you haven't voted yet, please follow this link to to help me choose what Sessho-chan should be for Halloween! journal/poll/3228418/

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps.

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated XD Even the one's cursing my name... especially those lol XD

ENJOY!

All Characters Except the Brown Haired Mystery Dude Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies and Evil Foreshadowing Plot Twists Belong to Me


	18. Magic Chant

"Come one Sesshomaru! It feels great!"

Kagome spun in circles, her arms held out above her to catch the falling droplets soaking that had long since soaked her to the bone. She'd been half-way home from school when the skies had unleashed the torrent, and having forgotten her umbrella she'd resigned herself to an impromptu shower.

By the time she'd achieved the top of the shrine steps, the dripping girl was carrying her soggy loafers and her uniform was plastered to her skin. After tossing her shoes and book bag inside the doorway, she'd decided to make the best of a sopping-situation. Unfortunately, she was having trouble convincing her meticulous friend to come join her.

"The humans in my time tend to avoid the rain as it leads to illness," he argued, standing defiantly in the shelter of the doorway, looking as pristine as ever. "And besides, you look foolish."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she splashed through one of the many large puddles now covering the grounds. Doing a cartwheel, she whooped cheerfully as he hair slapped against her shoulders with a wet plop.

"Just admit it, Sessho-chan... you don't know how to play in the rain do you?" She giggled at the glare he leveled her with at her teasing accusation.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're not going to trick me into getting all wet again," he returned, rubbing his nose at the memory of the water sprinkler. Crossing his arms, he had resolved to go and get a snack when she finally captured his attention.

"Well, if your not going to play with me then I won't teach you my magic chant!" Kagome watched as he froze, a triumphant grin stretching her water-logged lips.

'_Hook, line..._'

"...you don't know any magic chants."

'_...and SINKER!_'

Despite his accusation, the young girl could clearly see the curiosity in his eyes when he glanced at her from over his shoulder. Feigning disinterest while inside she silently crowed with glee, she merely shrugged as a plan took shape in her mind.

"Well," she murmured dismissively, crouching down to slap playfully at a puddle, "I guess you'll never know now, will you?"

The hesitation in his posture was tangible, and Kagome couldn't resist quirking an eyebrow at him challengingly. That was all it took. Turning back to her, he came to the edge of the door, head cocked as he asked, "Well, what's the magic chant for?"

"Well, if you _must_ know, it stops the rain," she nodded her head when he shot her a disbelieving look before pulling out her trump card. "Mama taught it to me, and you know she doesn't lie."

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a smile from giving her away when Sesshomaru instantly conceded the point. With the rain dampening the air between them, she was assured that he wouldn't smell the deceit that was probably pouring off her in waves. Standing once more, she destroyed the last of his resistance with a compromise.

"Look, if you want to learn the chant but _still_ don't want to get wet, my umbrella is right inside the doorway. Open it up and hold it over your head, and it'll allow you to come out here without getting a drop on you!"

Following her directions, Sesshomaru figured out how to latch the umbrella open with a few more detailed instructions from Kagome. When he finally took a tentative step outside, it took all the restraint the young girl possessed not to shout her imminent victory to the heavens.

'_I'll get you my pretty... cause you're a dog too!_' She softly chuckled at the distorted quote that had entered her mind as her unsuspecting friend moved closer. She was about to give him a taste of his own medicine and he didn't even know it.

'_Just a bit closer..._' He finally stopped within arms reach of her, both hands clenching the handle of the umbrella as if to say 'there's-no-_way_-you're-taking-this-from-me', and the gesture was emphasized by the suspicious glare he pinned her with.

"Alright, what's the chant?" Plastering a too-innocent smile on her face, Kagome allowed herself to drag her prank out a bit.

Holding a finger up, she dutifully recited, "Rain, Rain, Go away! Come again another day! Little children want to play so rain, rain, go away!"

The soft patter of still falling rain filled the silence following her sing-song chant. A small frown settled on his mouth as the young inu's shoulders drooped with disappointment.

"It's still raining," he pointed out accusingly.

"Well, that's because it only works when two people say it together! Think you've got it?" Another moment, and he was nodding, clearing his throat confidently.

"Okay then... 1- 2- **3**!"

He only managed to get out the first two words before he was pelted with cold water as Kagome briskly shook her head. Long, ebony locks slapped back and forth across her face as the untrained miko vigorously whipped her head back and forth like a dog. Attempting to ward off her watery assault, Sesshomaru dropped the umbrella, leaving him vulnerable to the rain still pouring down in curtains.

"Ha! I got you! I got y- AAAAH!"

Her jubilant gloating was abruptly cut off when her now dripping companion unleashed a wave of his youki. It bubbled around them both for a moment before exploding outwards, and in an instant the entire area was free of water. Even Kagome and Sesshomaru were both miraculously dry, and the crafty inu took advantage of the brief reprieve to snatch up the fallen umbrella and race back inside.

"That's not _fair_!"

Her indignant cry was swallowed by the thunderous deluge of rain water that came crashing back down around her ears. Huffing to herself, Kagome stomped through every puddle she could find on her way into the house, muttering the whole time about spoil-sport boys.

* * *

...in which payback's a bitch, aaaaaand then it's Sesshomaru again. XD

And holy crab-apples... two chapters in one night! No one is allowed to have a heart-attack!

Some more light-n-fluffy for ya'll :) You had to know Kagome wasn't going to take that sprnkler incident laying down... although atthe time she _was_ laying down... .;; But I digress!

On another note, if you haven't voted yet, please go to my profile page or follow this link to to help me choose what Sessho-chan should be for Halloween! journal/poll/3228418/

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps.

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated XD

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi

Quotes Belong to Wizard of Oz, Tony the Tiger and Labyrinth respectively XD

Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	19. Temper Tantrum

"You're such a **jerk**!"

"Better than a weak _human_!"

Kagome glared furiously at the inu not three inches from her face. They had been arguing for the better part of two days now, and honestly she couldn't even remember what had started the fight. All she knew was that _she_ wasn't going to back down first. After their initial falling out they'd switched between large spans of time during which both children simply ignored each other and these rapidly escalating shouting matches.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak!" Doing an impressive imitation of a growl when he scoffed at her claim, the young girl's hands fisted in frustration. "You'll never be a great leader if you can't admit that humans are strong in their own ways!"

Snarling at her accusation, he shot back, "That's because they are **not** strong! I could easily overpower the strongest human alive with little effort!"

He was quickly loosing his patience with her pathetic attempts to defend her humanity. The fact was, when compared to youkai, humans _were_ weak and therefore _she_ was weak. And having grown up during a time where might meant right, the young inu was determined to not retreat until she admitted she was wrong.

"That's not true strength," the tiny girl insisted, holy energy sparking across her skin in her agitation. "My Papa said true strength comes from never being afraid to live and protect-"

"And he's dead because of that foolishness!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru wished he could take them back. He watched as Kagome paled, the light in her cerulean eyes guttering in the wake of his insensitive outburst. The silence between them stretched, and the brash lordling couldn't apologize, couldn't speak around the misplaced pride choking him. Seconds ticked by in the heavy stillness of the room and he watched as her shoulders seemed to slump in defeat.

"...he said that true strength comes from protecting those you love from harm," her voice was barely a whisper, the gentle tones distorted by the bitter pearls curling in the corners of her eyes.

"Papa... h-he-" she choked on a sob, swiping at the evidence of her sorrow with a clenched hand. "He turned the car at the last minute. That other car... it was going to hit my side, but Papa protected me."

Her message was clear. Lip trembling as the tears finally slipped down her pale cheeks, she pinned him with a defiant glare that communicated everything she'd left unsaid.

_My father was a human... and he was _not_ weak._

Sesshomaru had never felt more ashamed of himself. As his best friend turned and walked away from him with her heart on her sleeve, the thoroughly reprimanded pup realized exactly how weak he was in that moment compared to _her_.

~o~

Later that night, Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting beneath Goshinboku, her back to him. Clearing his throat to catch her attention, he felt guilt swamp him when she refused to even acknowledge his presence. Knowing he deserved every moment of her silence, he settled himself on the opposite side of the tree, wanting to give her the space she so clearly desired.

He'd been trying to get her alone for hours now so he could apologize, but she'd eluded him at every turn. The moment he walked into a room, she had walked out of it, and he couldn't blame her. If he was being honest, he didn't even want to look at himself so ashamed was he of his thoughtlessly cruel outburst. But now that he had her alone, he didn't want to waste his opportunity.

"I-I am... I didn't mean—uh..." he stumbled over the words, clumsy in his first-ever apology. Clenching his teeth at how foolish he was sounding, he finally barked out a bit more harshly than intended.

"This Sesshomaru was wrong!" A sigh of relief followed his confession, and when she didn't respond or make to leave, he forged ahead.

"I was wrong. About humans... and about your Otousan." Shifting closer to her around the base of the tree, he bowed with his forehead to the cool, packed earth. "I shouldn't have said that about him. He was indeed a human of strength... as are you, Kagome."

Taking a breath as she had still made no move to acknowledge him, he finished in a rush, "I still want to be friends, so please forgive me?"

...

The silence that met his youkai hearing filled him with fear. He couldn't lose his best friend, he couldn't handle her hating him, and with those thoughts in mind he sat up, intent on making her listen to him. Prepared to beg if need be. However, the moment he took in her face, the inu realized how pointless any further discussion would be.

Because Kagome was sound asleep!

Feeling a little disgruntled that she hadn't heard his apology and a lot relieved that she wasn't rejecting it either, he gently trailed a claw over her still salt-stained cheek. Frowning as she shivered, he finally noticed the chill in the air as the sky became darker. Moving to pick her up, he was startled to see a loosely folded piece of parchment clasped in her hand.

'_Paper,_' he corrected himself as he gently pried her fingers open, remembering when Kagome had taught him about the difference between the two. Checking to see that she was still sleeping, he carefully unfolded the page and was shocked to discover his name on it. Quickly reading the short note, Sesshomaru felt his heart clench.

_~ Sessho-chan,_

I know you didn't mean it. I know you were just angry, and would never really hurt me on purpose, and so I want you to know _I wasn't really mad__ I'm not mad anymore. I don't remember why we were fighting, but I don't want to argue anymore. If you'll agree to a truce, we'll never bring it up __ever__ again._

Hopefully Still Your Friend,  
Kagome

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," he murmured as appreciation for the slumbering girl consumed him. Tucking the note inside his pocket, Sesshomaru eased his arms beneath his friend before dutifully carrying her back inside bridal style.

Not wanting to be far from her, but knowing her room was off-limits, he laid her down on the couch before grabbing a blanket. As he tucked it in around her shoulders, she whispered his name in her sleep. Eyes softening with unrestrained affection, he spent the rest of the night watching her dreaming face and planning how he would ever repay her the kindness she showed him each day.

* * *

...in which open-foot-insert-mouth begins to make sense to Sesshomaru.

I know... the angsts. Some humor coming in the next chappie, but this brings to an end the 7 Days of updates!

Now now... no crying!

On another note, if you haven't voted yet, please go to the poll on my profile or follow this link to help me choose what Sessho-chan should be for Halloween! journal/poll/3228418/

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm not going to rush my loverly beta like that, so deal with the errors peeps.

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated XD

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	20. Jealousy

It had been several days since his and Kagome's fight, and after a few more awkward apologies, things had finally started falling back into their normal routine. After Kagome came home from school, they would spend the day playing or looking for clues on how to send him back through the well. But with each day, they spent more time playing and less time searching.

'_I _want_ to find a way home,_' Sesshomaru thought slowly as he made his way towards the house. '_But … doing so would mean leaving Kagome._'

The young prince was torn between homesickness and his friendship with the bright-eyed girl who had become his first friend. Frowning as he stepped into the kitchen, Sesshomaru dismissed the troublesome thoughts from his mind for the time being. Today was a searching day, and they were once again inspecting the well when Kagome had asked for him to run and get them each a juice box.

Eyeing the refrigerator suspiciously, the young demon reluctantly grasped the silver handle and tugged it open. The wash of cold air from the contraption made him flinch every time, raising goose pimples across his flesh as the unnatural chill seeped forth.

'_I can understand how such a thing is useful for storing foods,_' he thought sourly as he quickly selected two boxes from the many sitting on the lower shelf. '_But the idea of the cold season being locked in a box is... unnerving._'

Firmly closing the refrigerator door once more, he turned and freed the attached plastic straws from the side of each box before stabbing them firmly through the hole in the top like Kagome's mom had shown him. There was so much about this time that was still strange to him, but Sesshomaru had always prided himself o being a quick study, and after having been here for nearly 4 months many things had become habit for him.

Stepping back out, the young inu had barely shut the door back when on the breeze he caught a scent that made his hackles rise. It was true, that the past week **had** been relatively quiet for them, especially considering how trouble-prone Kagome had turned out to be. But the stench of another male coming from the direction of where he had left his little friend only moments before signaled an end to this tentative peace.

'_I can't leave her alone for a second,_' the young demon thought to himself as he rushed towards the well-house, determined to protect his claim. While he was a child even by youkai standards, Sesshomaru was still an inu at his core.

And he **didn't** share.

As he got closer to the small structure, the scent only grew stronger, causing the young lord to bare his fangs angrily. Wanting to assess the situation before he stormed in and possibly started another fight, he paused at the entrance to the well. Peering through the partially opened doors, Sesshomaru felt the fine hairs on his arms standing on end at the sight in front of him. Gold eyes tinted red at the liberties the opposing male was taking with his Kagome, and with a soft snarl the young demon clenched his fists, ignoring the cold splatter of juice trickling through his claws.

Alerted to his presence by the sound, Kagome spun around with her arms still wrapped around the offending mortal in a tender embrace. Oblivious to his upset, her bright sapphire eyes sparkled as she jumped up the stairs toward his stiffening form. Excitedly, she cried with a smile, "Sessho-chan, I want you to meet someone!"

Before he could protest, the angry lordling found himself staring into a set of half-lidded, unimpressed black eyes. He heard his friend telling him something about the intruder, but he was focused on leveling his most intimidating glare at the miscreant currently nose to nose with him. He knew he should be paying attention, but as the moments passed and the male's dead-panned expression never changed, the Sesshomaru felt his rage growing. Scowling, he couldn't help the low, possessive thrum that rumbled from him, unheard by the girl still babbling happily from behind the intruder.

'_She's __**mine**__,_' he growled in inu. '_Back off!_'

Golden eyes widened in shock when the tiny creature responded with a loud yowling followed by a bop on the nose. The message was loud and clear, and for a moment he could only stare in outrage and disbelief as he absorbed the flippant and challenging response.

'_Not a chance, pup!_'

"Isn't he _cute_!" the young girl squealed in delight, giggling when the stray kitten in her hands started batting at Sesshomaru's nose playfully. "I think I'm going to call him Mamoru..."

Her attention was so focused on the scrawny animal in her hands she didn't notice the dangerous aura thickening around the boy next to her. Fangs clenching at the calculating glint in the tiny, malnourished beast's eyes, Sesshomaru lunged at the kitten, intent on eliminating the dratted thing from the mortal plane. Unfortunately for him, the feline in question chose that exact moment to start purring fiercely, the vibrations causing the small girl to react instantaneously.

"Awwwww! He likes you!"

Tucking the stray kitten under her chin once more, she began cooing at it senselessly while scratching it's nose with a finger. This unknowingly saved the crafty animal from Sesshomaru, who, propelled by his own momentum, landed at the bottom of the well-house steps face first. Groaning into the dirt, he felt Kagome's confused stare on his back.

"What happened, Sessho-chan? Did you trip on something?" There was a touch of concern in her voice, but it didn't ease his irritation in the least. Pushing himself up, he was about to answer when the kitten still cradled in her arms mewled loudly, butting her chin with it's overlarge, misshaped head to get the girl's attention once more.

"Haha, awww! You want me to scratch your nose some more?"

Frowning at the easy dismissal as her focus once more went entirely to the mangy feline, the young lord began brushing himself off, doing his best to ignore the sighs of affection coming from his friend and the cause of them. Claws shaking in anger, he was struggling in his mind to calm down.

'_I am _not_ jealous of a cat! I am the heir to the Western Lands and a powerful demon! It's just a... a flea-bitten __**pet**_' he thought fiercely, taking slow breaths to calm his temper.

He knew that if he attempted anything on the kitten at the moment, it wouldn't end well for him. It was obvious Kagome had already become unreasonably attached to the scrap of fur, and he honestly didn't want to get into another fight with her. Blocking the sickeningly sweet sounds coming from the girl at the top of the stairs, continued brushing at the lingering dirt clinging to his clothes. Sesshomaru almost had himself under control when Kagome's teasing voice brought all his reasonableness to a stuttering halt.

"It's too bad you're not a cat youkai, Sessho-chan! They always land on their feet!" she giggled absently, too focused on the adorable mewls of agreement coming from the kitten to notice how still he had suddenly become. By the time she was aware that something was wrong, the kitten was missing from her arms and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

As he stalked into the house with the hissing kitten held lightly between his claws, the young inu decided that perhaps he didn't mind the refrigerator so much after all. Tossing the puffed-up ball of fur into the back of the top shelf, he quickly swiped two more juice boxes before shutting it in his opponent's face. Washing his hands of the fur that had stuck to the stickiness left from the ruined juice boxes, he then sat down at the table with the fresh containers to wait for Kagome to come looking for him.

'_...and the gnat,_' he thought disdainfully. Seemingly hearing his degrading thoughts, an answering yowl sounded from behind him. Muffled by the door, it sounded like little more than a distressed buzzing, further cementing his opinion of the interfering wretch.

"Since **I** am Kagome's protector, 'Mamoru' doesn't really suit you," he called loudly, wanting the trapped animal to hear him. His amber eyes danced with satisfaction as he continued, "I think 'Buyo' is much more fitting."

A devilish grin split his face at the hiss of protest that reach his ears from beyonf the thick barrier. While he knew he was going to get an earful from Kagome for putting the annoying beast in the refrigerator, Sesshomaru couldn't help the satisfaction running through him while he listened to it's muffled, angry yowls continue. Knowing that she would soon be coddling the filthy animal fairly often, he decide that it was well worth the lecture he was going to get.

'_Besides,_' he thought mulishly as he listened to her running steps approaching, '_she has never even offered to scratch my nose like that._'

...in which Buyo arrives on the scene, and we discover that Sesshomaru named the ever infamous fat cat!

Awww... Sesshomaru is such a jealous little demon XD The image to go with this chapter will be EPIC ((seriously, everyone picture Sesshomaru getting his nose bopped by a malnourished kitten !))

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I haven't had a chance to ask the awesome Coffee-Fae about it!

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	21. Check and Mate

Chapter 20: Check and Mate

Sesshomaru eyes peered around the slumbering camp, his golden eyes quickly returning to the rumpled silhouette of the miko after each careful pass. Ebony hair tumbled in soft waves around her face and over her curled fingers, resting next to her head as she slept on her side. She shifted slightly, a small shiver causing her to furrow her pale brow as she hunkered more snugly within her sleeping bag.

His claws twitched minutely as the desire to share his warmth with her crossed his mind. Every night, the temptation to share the sleeping bag with her plagued his instincts. And every night he resisted by reminding himself that, while Kagome was remembering bits and pieces of their time together as children, for the most part there were still large, blank areas. The lack of recognition in her sea-deep eyes stabbed at his indifferent facade, and Sesshomaru still wrestled with the resentment that had embittered his soul for centuries.

'_She forgot everything_,' he reminded himself as he stared a tad too intently at her gently curved mouth. '_She forgot __**me.**__.._'

"Sessho..." The barest of whispers nearly evaded his heightened sense of hearing, and fire-bright eyes flickered eagerly back to the young woman's lips. A whimper of distress had him closing the distance between them, his quick movement unmarked by even the shifting sounds of cloth and armor.

"Sess-sho..." Kagome muttered, still so quiet that even this close he was straining to hear her voice. Noticing her white-knuckled grip on her sleeping bag, the taiyoukai brushed his claws lightly over the back of her hand. Hope and doubt warred within him even as her hand relaxed its stranglehold.

'_Does she call for this Sesshomaru_,' he wondered, uncertainty dampening his thoughts, '_or for the boy from her lost memories?_'

He didn't notice the way his calloused fingers continued to trace the delicate bones and joints of her hand as he waited for her to say something else. Dark lashes fluttered momentarily before settling, and a tension he hadn't noticed before eased from her body, leaving it limp and still. Disappointment muffling the touch of excitement he'd allowed himself to feel, the pale lord began to pull away, feeling seven-shades of foolish for wanting her to say his name.

'_And _which _name was I hoping she would say_,' he chastised himself harshly as he pulled his hand back from hers, a frown marring his features. '_Either way she-_'

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he felt a sharp tug on his trailing sleeve. Looking down, he was surprised to see Kagome's hand twisted into the white and red-patterned silk. Unsure as to the cause, he debated with untangling her fingers and moving back to his space across from camp when her soft plea shattered any thoughts he had of distancing himself from the small onna.

"Sessho-chan, don't leave me again."

The droplet of hope he'd felt earlier bubbled and frothed, sending tingles of warmth through his body as he absorbed her request, and the address she had used. In her sleep, her subconscious didn't identify him as InuYasha's brother, or the Lord of the West or as an ally- it had called him _friend_. Decades of anger soothed in the wake of her unknowing request, and without any more hesitation, Sesshomaru settled himself next to her. Shifting her carefully, so as not to jostle her awake, he arranged himself with his back against the tree she was next too, with her head pillowed on his lap. Lacing his claws with her slender fingers, he watched as the anxiety left her face with satisfaction. Humming lowly, he allowed himself one more liberty with her person, and was rewarded when she snuggled closer into him while he lightly brushed her bangs back from her forehead.

"It would seem that I also broke a promise to _you_, little one," he murmured lowly, eyes never leaving her now serene features. "And between the two of us, this Sesshomaru was the only one who did so on purpose."

Settling himself back against the tree behind him, the taiyoukai determined to stop trying to distance himself from the miko laying so trustingly against him. While he had been gently coaxing her memories to the surface when it appeared she was having deja vu, perhaps it was time he went about things more directly. In the years since she had first arrived in the past, he'd slowly been drawn back to her side, despite his anger with her.

'_No more fighting the inevitable_,' he decided firmly, feeling the rightness of his choice as soon as he made it. Wondering how he was going to go about actively bringing Kagome's memories of him back, Sesshomaru thought back to the items he'd brought with him when he'd finally come back through the well. A devious smile stretched his face, and he spent the rest of the night planning for the days to come.

~o~o~o~o~

"Mi'lord!"

Jaken's squawk of victory had him turning in expectation. He'd sent his loyal retainer back to the shiro once dawn had breached the horizon, with explicit directions of what he needed for his intrigues in the coming weeks. Approaching the still rambling toad and Ah-Uhn, the stoic demon ignored the looks being sent his way by the rest of the pack, who was busy eating lunch in the nearby shade.

"Jaken," he intoned, pleased when his retainer immediately quieted. Carefully lifting the small chest from his mount's back, he carried it the short distance back to the group and seated himself, making certain to keep himself turned so that the miko wouldn't be able to see the contents of the container. Flicking the catch and numerous latches open with practiced ease, his eyes quickly assessed the numerous items inside, gratified to find everything as he had ordered brought.

'_I must remember to reward Jaken when we return to the Shiro._'

Making a mental note to do so, he picked up a worn scrap of parchment with barely leashed excitement. The edges of the paper were frayed, and it was worn to near destruction along every fold from being opened and closed multiple times over the years. Thankfully, the words, while faded, were still crisp enough to be legible, and as Sesshomaru's eyes roved the list a predatory grin split his face.

'_I still don't know why she was checking this Sesshomaru against the items on this list, but I'll make certain to ask her once she remembers it._'

Tucking the tattered sheaf into his haori, he then pulled out the next item in the box, intent on setting his scheming in motion. Closing the tiny chest once more, he stood and approached Kagome with a deliberateness that wasn't lost on anybody. Inclining his head politely, he allowed himself a mischievous smirk as he challenged the tiny miko.

"Would you indulge this Sesshomaru in a game of chess, Kagome?"

* * *

"I have never played 'chess' before."

Kagome's shoulder's sagged momentarily, before her chipper smile stretched her face even more. Plopping down across from her demonic friend, she briskly started unpacking the game pieces as she reassured him.

"That's okay, Sessho-chan! Mama taught me how to play, so I'll teach you!"

She unfolded the care-worn checkered board, carefully rubbing down the corners where the thin, adhesive-backed pattern had started to curl away from the pressed-paper base. The young girl then began separating the white pieces from the black pieces arranging them in piles on either side of the game board. Several of the plastic pieces were scuffed up from repeated use, and the white side was actually missing on of it's original bishops. In it's place were two white pawns glued together, and Kagome frowned at it for a moment before deciding that it might be better if she went first to minimize confusion.

'_The sooner he learns, the sooner I can make that baka eat his words_,' she thought to herself sourly even as she set the box aside and turned back to her waiting friend.

"Okay, these are pawns," she pointed to the smallest of the game pieces, watching to make sure that Sesshomaru was paying attention. "On their first move, they can move either one or two spaces, but only forward! After that, they can only move a space at a time, and only in one direction. Now, if two pawns are diagonal from each other like this..."

Kagome showed him the basics of each piece's moving and capturing abilities, explaining the point of the game and the rules of play. She had noticed over the months that her friend was a quick learner, so she didn't doubt for a minute that he'd be able to understand this particular game.

'_Not that he's going to beat __**me**__ though_,' she thought smugly, preening under the knowledge that nobody had beaten her at chess in over a year.

"Any questions?" she asked as they each finished setting up their individual sides.

"The only requirement to win is to 'check' the king, right?" Sesshomaru asked, sun-kissed eyes dancing with eagerness.

"Yup!"

Taking his nod as a sign to begin, Kagome quickly chose her favorite pawn and moved it forward two spaces. She had decided to show him one of her favorite plays, partially to show him how the strategy of the game worked, and partially to show off. There was so much that Sesshomaru was good at, that the young girl couldn't help but want to flaunt one of her talents. She watched as Sesshomaru mirrored her move, a smile on her face as she quickly shifted her next piece into position.

They played this way for a few minutes before Sesshomaru paused, a tiny claw tapping against his chin in thought. Not wanting to rush him, Kagome's thoughts turned to the argument she'd had with Hojo at school that morning...

:_Earlier that day...:_

"Why do you get mad whenever they do that, Higurashi-chan?" Hojo asked curiously.

Shoulders still shaking in anger, Kagome looked away from the fleeing Eri and Yuka to face the cause of all their teasing. Every day, Hojo came to school with a gift for her in thanks for that stupid cootie-shot she had given him ages ago. And every time, her friends started chanting that annoying song about kissing and getting married. It drove her up the wall, but what was worse was the fact that the boy in question didn't seem to mind the teasing at all.

"Why don't **you**?" she asked waspishly, her temper getting the better of her even as she pushed away his latest offering. "If you would stop bringing me gifts, they wouldn't keep teasing us, you know."

The young boy pouted slightly, glancing briefly to the rejected _My Little Pony_ Band-Aids in his hand before responding, "But you always seem covered in bruises and scratches. I guess you must be really clumsy to get so banged up, and thought these would not only be helpful, but look really pretty on you."

Kagome felt her temper coming to a boil once more, but before she could explode, Hojo continued, taking the steam out of her, only for it to be replaced by horrified shock.

"Besides, it's only right to give gifts to the girl you are going to marry!" he announced with certainty.

"My papa gave my mama a bunch of stuff before they got married, and always tells me it's a man's job to take care of his girl!"

"But I'm **not** _your_ girl!"

Her indignant screech took some of the wind from his sails for a moment, but then he rallied with a petulant look.

"Then whose girl are you?" he asked.

For a second, Kagome didn't have an answer. Did she have to be _someone's_ girl? She thought about telling him no one's, but something about the look on his face told her that he'd only take such a response as an invitation. Flustered, her mind supplied her with a picture of serious tawny eyes and a firm voice saying '_I found you first..._'

"I'm Sesshomaru-sama's girl!" she declared, tilting her chin up in challenge.

Hojo blinked owlishly at her, obviously not expecting there to be another boy. Recovering after a moment, he scowled at her doubtfully.

"You're making it up! There's no one at this school named Sesshomaru!" he accused, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"He...can't come to school," the young girl hedged, realizing that she couldn't really explain her time-traveling youkai friend to anyone outside of the shrine. Beyond the fact that they would all think she was crazy, Kagome realized that she just didn't want to share him with anyone.

Especially not this bratty boy calling her a liar.

"What, is he too stupid? Because if that's the case, then he's not good enough for you and I'll make you my girl anyway!"

Kagome jumped to Sesshomaru's defense, angered by the insult to him.

"He's not stupid, _**you**_ are! It's none of your business why he can't come to school! Besides, he's way better for me than you, baka!" she shouted, not noticing that they had managed to draw crowd with their argument. She was rudely made aware of the fact when a resounding "_Oooooooh_!" echoed around them from the bystanders. She blushed, but refused to back down, and was met glare for glare by Hojo, who was in the same position.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! He's smarter, better looking, and stronger than you! He cares more about me, is super loyal and... and..." blushing, Kagome closed her eyes as she finished, "He already kissed me!"

:_That Afternoon...:_

…Kagome could still hear the cat calls and gasps from the students gathered around them. Yet even after her outburst, Hojo had refused to back down and give up on her. Since neither of them would give ground, school-yard rules had taken over, and it had been decided that Kagome would have to test both boys for the right to marry her. The 5th graders had even gotten involved, and made a list of categories each boy had to best in order to 'win' her.

'_Like I'm some sort of prize_,' she groused to herself even as she felt the thick piece of paper in her pocket like a lead weight. '_Besides, Sesshomaru is just my friend. It's not like I'm actually going to marry him._'

Kagome felt a thread of sadness lace through her at that thought, but quickly shook it off. Her only goal with this was to prove to Hojo that he wasn't good enough for her. And the first category for him to be defeated in was "intelligence". Thus, she'd decided the best way to test that would be a game of chess. She was confident neither boy would beat her, but she was certain she could at least defeat Hojo much quicker than Sesshomaru once he learned the game.

'_Speaking of, how long is he going to take?_' Kagome wondered, focusing on the silver-haired inu across from her. She was about to ask him if he needed help when he reached a clawed hand forward and deftly moved his bishop.

With a sharp clack, he withdrew his hand and looked up to meet her stunned gaze, a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

"Check, Mate." Sesshomaru murmured for the twelfth time, eyes glowing with amusement as Kagome's face twisted in frustration.

"How do you keep **_doing_** that?" she complained, stubbornly refusing to tip her king over in defeat.

'_Or submission_,' his mind supplied with a touch of approval.

No matter how many times he won, the bullheaded miko always refused to tip her king and admit her defeat. Instead, as now, she just reset the game and demanded another round. Used to her competitive nature, the rest of the group had settled in for a day of rest while she matched wits with the battle savvy lord.

'_No matter_,' he mused as he watched her immediately reach for her favored pawn, just like in their first game from so long ago. '_She was not made to submit to anyone_...'

TBC...

... in which Kagome and Sesshomau both have a list, and it's being check twice, but it's got nothing to do with naughty or nice XD

So this Chapter, along with the next 5 are part of see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge. Because that's how I roll. No worries, it didn't change the plot at all... just rearranged a few bits and got you some fluff moments MUCH sooner XD

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm a lazy troglodyte!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Coffee-Fae, MusicLovesEveryone, Mistress-0f-Dragons, see03, kasey44, InaliaFox, RinTaisho22, and SerraTsunami for their splendiferous donations!

If you haven;t donated yet, go .com and share your love for MoaB and get rewards!

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated XD

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi

Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	22. Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 21: Mirror, Mirror

_WHUMP_

Kagome slammed a large, bound book on the coffee table in front of Sesshomaru, her cheeks ruddy with excitement. Buyo, as everyone in the house had begun to call him to Sesshomaru's delight, jumped at the unexpected noise. Fur on end, the now not-so-scrawny kitten hissed angrily at the inu who'd named him as he smirked at the feline's undignified appearance.

"I finally found it, Sessho-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, tactfully ignoring the exchange between cat and dog. She knew from experience over the past week that if she pushed the issue things would quickly get out of hand, and that simply wouldn't do. She was on a mission, and was determined that nothing was going to get in her way of accomplishing it!

Not bothering to wait for the young youkai to acknowledge her comment, she hurried on excitedly, knowing that he'd be listening. Running her fingers lovingly across the dusty cover of the book, she explained, "This was the book of fairy tales I was telling you about- the one my papa had gotten for me when I was born."

She didn't notice Sesshomaru's gaze finally turn to her as she became lost in memories. Starry-eyed and hands pressed to her cheeks, she bragged, "Momma said I reminded him so much of the princess, Snow White, that he tried to have the nurse put it as my name on my birth certificate! He was so set on it that she had to threaten to leave his name off the birth certificate to get him to listen to reason-"

"Birth certificate?"

Kagome blinked, focusing once more on her friend and his confused expression. It took her a moment to understand what he was asking, and then she flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Oh! In this time, whenever a baby is born, a birth certificate is filled out so that everybody knows the baby's name, and they were born and stuff! Like who the parents are, what hospital they were born at... it's very important and official," she explained, a hand on her hip as the other waved around with authority. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So it is a way to keep records for the lands." It wasn't a question, and so Kagome simply smiled in agreement. She had tried over and over to explain to him how the governments of the future were different, and that lands were now actually countries. However, the young inu still didn't fully seem to grasp the concept, and in truth, she didn't really see the difference either, deciding in the end it was easier to just go along with whatever sounded about right to the both of them.

"Yeah, well, that's not important right now anyway! The point I was _trying_ to make is, this book is very important," the young girl insisted, her sapphire eyes dancing with her previous excitement once more. "Because fairy tales teach us important things! So... **I'm** going to teach _you_the fairy tales!"

Her announcement was met with a deep, resonating silence. Smile still in place, she was undeterred by the skeptical look being sent her way by the silver inu. After thinking about it long and hard, she'd determined that there was no way she could prove to anyone that he was more handome than Hojo without showing them a picture, and that just wouldn't do. Because then they'd want to meet him and she still didn't want to share. So, instead, she was going to make sure that he understood that girls need to be told _they_are the prettiest and most beautiful in order for them to know they are important to you. That way, he could "practice" on her, and thereby out compliment Hojo, who had rudely called her clumsy!

Clearing her throat, she turned her attention again to the book sitting on the table between them covered in a thick layer of dust. Moving around so that she was sitting next to Sesshomaru, Kagome briskly wiped her hand over the cover, sweeping it clean of the aging grime to reveal a brightly illustrated cover of a distant castle with spires reaching into the painted clouds. In the foreground was a artfully drawn knight upon a white steed, holding out a hand to a pretty maiden in a flowing gown standing in the center of a dirt road.

"Who are they?" Sesshomaru asked, his claws tracing carefully across the steed's flowing mane. Kagome was pleased by his curious nature, and couldn't help how it reminded her of a cat at times. She refrained from saying it aloud though, in favor of answering his question.

Pointing to the woman first, she said, "Well, they don't actually have names, but this is suppose to be a _beautiful, graceful_ princess and that is her prince. Her knight in golden armor who has eyes for **only her**."

She took care to stress her words so he'd get the hint, but when the hand in her vision retreated, she looked up only to see a small frown on her friend's face. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but he beat her to the punch.

"He looks _nothing_like a prince."

His voice was soft, but Kagome could still hear the doubt in it. Looking back at the image, she felt a matching frown of confusion eclipse her face.

"What do you mean? He's handsome, strong and brave. He's even wearing a crown!"

A scoff met her defense of the illustrated character, and she turned back to see Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he responded, "He has no insignia showing the house he belongs to or the lands to be under his lordship. And that 'armor' is useless. Gold is too soft to provide protection from steel. Only a fool would go into battle wearing such. And a prince can not be foolish."

Point made, the regal lordling quieted, waiting for her to continue his "instruction" in fairy tales. Stunned by his answer, it took Kagome a moment to react, and , rallying herself, the small girl just decided to bite her tongue on the matter and keep going.

'_Once I read him a story, he'll understand,_' she reasoned to herself, flipping the book open with renewed confidence.

"Okay, we'll start with the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves—"

"What are dwarves?" Sesshomaru interrupted again, looking at her expectantly. Opening her mouth to respond, Kagome found she didn't have an answer. What _were_dwarves?

"Um... well, they're... little people," she finally answered, before turning to look at him. Pursing her lips, she made a decision. "Let's do this, okay? I'll read you the story, and at the end, you can ask me all the questions you have! That way, we can enjoy the story too! Alright, Sessho-chan?"

Folding his arms, the young inu nodded once, his lips pouting a bit. Knowing he hated to be kept waiting, Kagome jumped right into the story.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

"...happily ever after. Bah!"

Kagome drew lazy circles across the surface of the pond, watching the ripples shudder and grow in the wake of her fingers. The soft reflection of her face was distorted and twisted, which suited her current mood. Because right now, she didn't want to look at herself.

'_I don't want to see __**her**__..._'

Today, Kikyo had finally succumbed to death for the second time, crumbling into glittering fragments within the cusp of InuYasha's embrace. A smile still on her pale lips; lips that the hanyou had kissed with all the love and longing Kagome had only ever seen for the undead priestess. But that hadn't been what bothered her. She had long since felt her feelings for the brash young man dimming into the embers of ever-lasting friendship, and she was content with that. Especially since she'd so recently begun to remember other feelings for another honey-hue eyed inu, although exactly what they were she hadn't decided yet.

What had hurt was that the rest of the evening, every time InuYasha looked at her, she knew he wasn't seeing 'Kagome'. And while she understood, it still stung her innocent heart to know that she would always remind him of someone she could never be. And it wasn't just him. In this time, everyone had known Kikyo first. Even Miroku and Sango had admitted to meeting the former priestess once in passing before they'd become part of the group. Before they'd met _her_.

'_I feel so petty,_' the young miko admitted to herself as more crystalline drops etched a salty path across her pale cheeks. It wasn't anyone's fault that they had met Kikyo first. After all, she'd been alive long before Kagome had ever arrived, in more ways than one. But a part of her yearned for someone to look at her and see 'Kagome' first and not Kikyo. For someone to look at her and not see a shadow of a dead woman.

Wiping at her running nose, the young woman allowed the surface of the pond to calm at last, gazing woefully at the tear-stained reflection with a grimace. She'd left the camp to get a little alone time, and no one had questioned her or come looking for her, much to her relief. Tucking her legs up, she wrapped her arms around her grass-greened knees with a melancholy sigh.

"Mirror, mirror..." she muttered hollowly, changing the poem to suit her needs. "Deep as the sea. Is there anyone who can see just me?"

"_That_is the wrong story, miko."

Gasping at the smooth, baritone voice whispering from just over her should, Kagome found herself frozen as Sesshomaru's moon-kissed face joined her own reflection on the surface of the water. The heat of his body was seeping through her thin cotton shirt even though not one part of him was actually touching her. Shivering at both his proximity and the unexpected contrast in temperature, she quickly tried to distract herself.

"What do you mean, 'wrong story'?" she asked nervously, her eyes never leaving his in the reflection.

For a moment he didn't answer, and she finally dropped her gaze. Part of her couldn't bear to think that, perhaps, even Sesshomaru saw only the memory of someone she was not. Tucking her chin under her arms, she was startled to feel a calloused thumb smoothing across her jaw. Warm, claw-tipped fingers exerted a gentle pressure that had her tipping her face back up to meet a warmer gaze.

"This Sesshomaru means, both **then**and now, you were never Snow White," he stated softly, thumbs gently working to remove the grit left from her previous tears. Frowning now, because her father was the one who had always compared her to the raven-haired princess, she was about to protest when he continued, his words effectively silencing her.

"It was not your fathers fault, because he did not know then that there was another to fill that role, but in a different story. _She_ was Snow White, miko, but **you**..." his eyes never wavered from hers as the tip of his claw lightly teased the edge of her lashes, mesmerized by the glittering dusting of salt that looked like a hallow of stars framing the deep blue of her eyes. Leaning closer, almost involuntarily, his face paused inches from hers, his hot breath washing over her lips as he continued.

"You have always been Rose Red. Except in this story, it is _you_who were meant for the prince and her for the brother."

The words were but a whisper, and she almost missed them over the thundering of her heart. Sluggishly, her mind tried to recall the story he was referring to, tried to understand what he was trying to tell her. But the harder she tried, the more she couldn't remember anything except how to breathe. Part of it was the distracting feel of his large, strong hands cradling her face, and another part of it was how close he was to her, with no move to pull back.

But most of it was the way he was looking at _her_. Because as Kagome stared back, the only reflection she saw in the depths of his eyes was her own. Not a shadow of a miko, or even a shadow of the girl he had once known.

Just Kagome.

And she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

* * *

... in which Kagome and Sesshomaru both have a list, and it's being check twice, but it's got nothing to do with naughty or nice XD From intelligence to beauty, Sesshomaru knows how to make a girl feel special.

For an idea of what fairy tale her was referencing: [link]

So this Chapter, along with the next 4 and the previous chapter are part of see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge. Because that's how I roll. No worries, it didn't change the plot at all... just rearranged a few bits and got you some fluff moments MUCH sooner XD

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm a lazy troglodyte!

If you haven;t donated yet, go here-[link] and share your love for MoaB and get rewards!

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	23. Truth or Dare: The Truth Part 1

Chapter 22: Truth or Dare: _The Truth Part 1_

Kagome frowned down at the list in her hand. So far, things had not been going according to plan with her little "tests" for her youkai friend. The chess game had nearly ended in another fight. While she had wanted him to learn chess to prove he was smarter than Hojo, she hadn't planned that he would be able to beat her, especially only 5 moves into the first game. Several dozen games later, and she still hadn't beaten the infuriating inu, although to his credit not once did he gloat or rub her face in it.

'_If he had, I might have thrown my king right in his smug face,_' she grouched to herself, reluctantly admitting that he had been a great sport about the entire thing. She on the other hand, was still waiting for her mom to realize that the game had "mysteriously" vanished. Kagome decided she would need to learn to control her temper before anything else managed to end up buried in the back yard.

Of course, her attempts to fish herself a compliment had failed rather miserably as well. Even after reading him the entire book, the only thing she had managed to get from the lordling was an insult. After every story, Sesshomaru had decided to ply her with question after question, pointing out things that didn't make sense or were, as he put it, "utter foolishness". While she had tried to brush most of it to the side, after about the 6th attempt to point out how the prince always complimented the princess's beauty, he made it clear that he would be doing no such thing.

"Why are her looks the only thing he cares about? Women like that are deceitful, petty and bring nothing but trouble! I mean look at all these stories," he had scoffed, pointing to the picture of a blonde-haired beauty clutching a golden ball.

"Not one of them thinks about their actions before they do something foolish that affects those around them that have been trying their best to protect them or care for them in some way," he pointed out, voice thick with disgust. "All they think about are themselves and it ends up hurting those _they_ should be caring for as a ruler. And all of them are so weak! Any time they get in trouble, they do nothing to free themselves or escape. They just wait for someone else to do all the work!"

With each word that had spilled from his mouth, Kagome had felt her hopes of getting a compliment being squashed like a bug. He ranted for several minutes, and though she felt like a traitor doing it, the young girl had to agree with his logic for the most part. The princesses in her book _were_ rather useless, and she knew she'd never be able to enjoy her cherished fairy tales the same way again.

'_It's kind of hard to imagine myself as someone who's stupid enough to eat something a stranger gave her,_' Kagome thought to herself a little sadly.

After all, it her been her dad who thought of her as Snow White, so thinking poorly of the character felt like she was dishonoring his memory somehow. Still staring blankly at the list in her hand, she was startled when a droplet of water hit the paper. Rubbing at her eyes, the young girl sighed away her gloomy thoughts. They wouldn't do her any good right now, and she refused to be like those silly princesses in her story who just sat around feeling sorry for themselves. A new determination running through her, Kagome folded the list and tucked it back in her pocket.

"I'll just go up and ask him," she told herself, hopping off her bed. Her hand paused on the door to her bedroom as something occurred to her.

'_What if he refuses to answer?_'

Biting her lip thoughtfully, she pondered whether there was any way she could make him answer her, and smiled as a plan began to form in her head. Delight coursing through her, Kagome slid open her door and raced down the stairs with a new bounce in her step. Stretching her senses to locate Sesshomaru, she resisted crowing in delight when she felt the familiar thrum of his energy from beneath Goshinboku.

'_Here goes nothing..._'

Skipping out the front door, she called to him in a sing-song voice, "Sessho-chan! Time to learn a new game!"

~o~o~o~

"So, we each takes turns, and continue until someone refuses or fails to complete a dare?"

The girl in front of him nodded enthusiastically, adding, "Of course, since you're always so good at these games, we'll be playing the advanced version. There's still Truth or Dare, but you also get one Double Dare, Electric Chair and Promise to Repeat!"

The young inu listened intently as she explained that with a double dare, if you failed or refused to complete the challenge there would be a punishment. They decided the punishment would be to eat a single wasabi pepper. She then explained that with Electric Chair, you have to complete 3 dares in a row, and with Promise to Repeat, both people would have to do the dare.

'_This is exactly the chance I've been waiting for,_' Sesshomaru decided, even as he nodded in understanding of the rules. For months, he had been trying endlessly to get her to call him by his full name. Yet despite repeated requests, threats and complaints, Kagome still called him but that horrible nickname. He had finally given in to the reality that he would probably never hear her address him properly. In truth, the cutesy nickname had ceased to really bother him for some time, but he still wanted to hear his full name come from her lips, even if only for a short period of time. If what she said about the rules were true, then this was his golden opportunity! Unlike the girl across from him, he managed to easily resist smiling in triumph while she fished a coin from her pocket.

"Okay, we'll flip to see who goes first! Heads, I go first, Tails you will," she explained, pointing to the corresponding sides of the coin for his benefit. They both held their breaths at the soft ping of the coin flicking into the air. When it landed Heads up, he watched in amusement as Kagome did a dance of victory.

"Alright Sessho-chan, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Electric Chair, or Promise to Repeat?"

Deciding not to give his hand away too easily, he answered, "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to say something nice about me!" she crowed, a smile stretching her face.

Not understanding how _this_ was a challenge, he thought for only a moment before responding, "You smell pleasant."

Not noticing the scowl she shot him, he quickly recited the list. He was pleasantly surprised when she immediately chose Promise to Repeat. It would seem this game was going to be easier than he initially expected.

Smug expression on his face he challenged, "I dare you to not call me '_Sessho-chan_' for the rest of the game. This Sesshomaru shall do the same."

Feeling like he had finally outsmarted Kagome, the lordling felt the blood drain from his face when she cheerfully agreed to the challenge.

"Okay... Fluffy!"

~o~o~o~

Several dares later, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were equally frustrated. In their ire with each other, both children had managed to completely forget their original plans in favor of one-upping the other. Sesshomaru had given up on trying to get her to call him by his actually name after 'Fluffy' had turned into 'Sir Snuffle-Bums' on a promise to repeat. He was particularly annoyed by that trick, as it meant that any time he accidentally said 'This Sesshomaru' she stopped him and made him say the new name.

And Kagome had given up on getting an actual compliment from the stubborn young inu when, after telling her she smelt good, he only praised her ability to think of lame dares. Now, she was doing everything in her power to humiliate him, and she already had her next target in mind.

"Alright Sir Snuffle-Bums, Truth, Dare, or Electric Chair?"

The inu narrowed his molten gaze on her before snapping, "Truth."

The young girl bared her teeth in a sinister grin. "Okay, Sir Snuffle-Bums! How did you come through the well?"

She saw him stiffen in outrage and felt satisfaction course through her. Ever since his first day here, he had avoided talking about what had happened to send him through the well and into her time. Kagome had only pushed the issue once, which is what had caused their first big fight. Since then, she'd respected his silence on the matter, understanding that there was something about the event that he was ashamed of. But this was a perfect chance for her to kill two birds with one stone, and she was taking it.

Unfortunately, she didn't expect what happened next.

"I quit," Sesshomaru declared, voice flat and face blank. "You win."

With that said, the inu stood and began to walk away, leaving Kagome sitting there stunned. Her mouth fell open in shock, and for a few moments she couldn't think past, '_Huh?_'

The fading sound of his footsteps finally spurred her into action, and crying for him to wait, she sprinted after him. Part of her was worried that she might have pushed him too far, but the other part was angry that he'd given up so easily. She knew from past experience that in all likelihood, her youkai friend was probably going to walk away the victor of their match. So having him just quit like that felt... wrong. Her victory was hollow, her plan still hadn't worked and even worse... she still didn't have her answer!

"Sessho-chan! You can't just quit like tha-"

"According to **your** rules, I can refuse any challenge and thereby lose," he countered before she'd finished, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but... I mean, _come on_! What's the big deal about answering a question?" she protested, following him across the courtyard. She stilled for a moment when they arrived at the well-house, and her anger deflated when he also stopped to finally look at her.

In his gaze was a pool of emotions that took her breath away. Loneliness, shame, anger... but most overwhelming was bitter defeat. Her small hands shook at the feelings washing over her from that one look, and it took everything she had to draw breath. Neither of them moved for several heartbeats, each consumed by the tense silence between them.

Finally, Kagome reached forward and laced her fingers through his, bridging the gap between them. His face was still blank, but his eyes reminded her of that time not so long ago when she had found him in her grandfather's room. They were lost, and she realized that this time it wouldn't be enough to find him.

She needed to find out what had happened so that he couldn't get lost again.

Tugging him forward gently, she pulled him back over to Goshinboku and sat down. Once he was seated next to her, she grabbed his other hand in her own and turned them so they were facing each other knee to knee.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to run this time, she prompted, "Sesshomaru? What happened?"

"It was her. _She_ sent me through the well."

Exposed honey-hue eyes drifted from their joined hands to her face, and she asked again, "Who, Sesshomaru?"

And the boy who had become lost in the future told her.

"...the warrior miko, Midoriko."

* * *

... in which Kagome and Sesshomau both have a list, and it's being check twice, but it's got nothing to do with naughty or nice XD This time, it's all about strength.

For those who are hating me for the cliffie, please don't lynch mob me yet ^^;; This chapter got so long, I had to split it into two parts to make it manageable! As such, the other half is written and will be up in a few hours! For now, I want to hear your comments on this slice of surprise XD

So this Two Part Chapter, along with the next 3 and the previous 2 chapters are part of see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge. Because that's how I roll. No worries, it didn't change the plot at all... just rearranged a few bits and got you some fluff moments MUCH sooner XD

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm a lazy troglodyte!

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	24. Truth or Dare: The Truth Part 2

Chapter 22: Truth or Dare: _The Truth Part 2_

~_Several Months Earlier, in the past..._~

"Sesshomaru, have you been listening?"

The InuTaisho's voice was filled with exhaustion, and Sesshomaru turned to look at his parents with a scowl. His mother was frowning at him for his rude behavior, but he was not going to back down. What they were telling him was absolutely ridiculous and unfair.

"I am Otousan, but I still don't understand. Why I can not go to help you fight Hyoga, but some human woman can? Are you saying this Sesshomaru is weaker than some filthy mortal female?" he growled, temper getting the best of him at the insult.

The InuTaisho shook his head, a matching scowl forming on his own face.

"There is more to strength than simply being a youkai, Sesshomaru. While she is human, she will be of more value in this value than you would, and I can not risk my only son being in this battle. You are not weak, my son, but in this instance you would be a weakness if the enemy managed to capture you.

"I will _not_ risk it," he stated, his tone indicating that the matter was closed.

Sesshomaru felt his rage growing, and he shouted, "I would **not** be a weakness, Otousan! I am already stronger than any in your army, and have yet to be over-powered by any other than you and Okaa-san! And one day I will be more powerful than _either_ of you!"

"Sesshomaru! You will watch your tone when speaking to your Lord Father!" his mother snapped, her eyes burning with outrage at his behavior. His father rested a hand on her shoulder before calmly turning to look at his son. For a time he said nothing, only a calculating look in his eyes betraying the possibility of his thoughts. As the silence drew on, the young lordling began to hope that perhaps his father would change his mind.

"There is more to strength than power, my son. One day, you'll realize this, but for now, you will not join me in this battle."

With that one sentence, Sesshomaru felt his hopes crumble to pieces. Bitter anger licking through him, the inu prince bowed stiffly to his father before escaping from the throne room, from the shiro, and into the comforting presence of the forest covering their lands.

'_I will show father my strength,_' he thought, trees whipping past him in his haste. '_I am _not_ a weakness!_'

Their fight was a familiar one over the past month as preparations for war had been made. Sesshomaru had been involved in several minor skirmishes over the past 50 years and so had been looking forward to his first real taste of war. Yet, when he had asked to be included in the war councils, his father had told him in no uncertain terms that he would be staying here to protect the shiro while the InuTaisho went to war with the moth demon from the mainland.

At first, he had been put-out but accepting, knowing that there could be a sneak attack on the shiro while his father was away. However, when he had learned that his father had approached a human woman as an ally, the young inu had realized the truth. No matter how he put it, Sesshomaru knew that his father didn't think he was strong enough.

'_But I will prove him wrong,_' he vowed to himself as he raced towards southeastern border of the Western Lands. '_ I will defeat that woman, and show him how much stronger I am than a weak human!_'

He had never ventured this far from the shiro on his own, but knew the lands from patrolling with the InuTaisho. Before this last confrontation, Sesshomaru had decided that he would take matters into his own hands if his father refused him again. It had only taken him a matter of days to find out Midoriko's last known location, and with it he would track her down and challenge her to a fight.

'_Then we will see who is a weakness to father,_' he thought bitterly. He traveled for hours and into the night, not stopping for rest. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his father realized he had left the fortress and came after him. It would take the InuTaisho only an hour of two to locate and track him down, and so he had no time to spare.

It was as dawn crested the horizon that the young lordling scented the lone village on the farthest border of the Western Lands, and the last known location of Midoriko. Spreading his youki out to test for miko energy, he felt a thrill of excitement run through him when he found what he was looking for outside of the village and close to where he was. Making a sharp turn, he sped towards the pure, tingling energy that pressed warningly against his youki. In moments he came to the edge of a clearing and sited his prey.

Golden eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru stepped into the cool light of the small field, his face twisted with a scowl. Blank, ash-brown eyes met his glare, and the armor-clad miko nodded her head to him in acknowledgment, her long, black hair swirling around her at the slight movement.

"Greetings, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured, her voice crisp and clear in the silence. It was only then that the young boy noticed his own labored breaths and trembling legs. Feeling angry at his own state of exhaustion, he lumped it with his still boiling frustration at his father and took it out on the woman in front of him.

"Prepare yourself for my claw, human," he snarled in warning, crouching into position.

Without further warning, he struck, lunging for her throat with a growl. A burst of energy slammed into him before he got close to her, and with a yelp he flew over her, landing hard on his back. Growling wordlessly, he quickly stood and attacked again. This time, Midoriko didn't even bother to use her power, and instead caught him in the middle with her foot.

Once more, he flew through the air, this time sliding into a wooden structure he hadn't noticed before. Breath knocked out of him, he was about to get back up when the feel of cold steel froze his movements. Looking up the length of the blade, he met the miko's amused stare.

"Well little lord-to-be, do tell why you attack an ally unprovoked?" she asked, never moving her blade from his throat.

"This Sesshomaru does not owe you anything, filthy human!" he shouted, unwilling to back down. As she had said, she was an ally, and despite his behavior she couldn't harm him without having to face the InuTaisho's wrath. She didn't seem perturbed by his outburst, however, shrugging but still not sheathing her blade.

"You should learn more respect for those with more strength than you, little lord-to-be," she chastised, tapping his cheek with the tip of the sword in a practiced manner. Growling at the demeaning gesture, he smack the blade away, heedless of how it sliced into his hand and stood up in rage.

"_**YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!**_/b" he roared, eyes bleeding red as his youki flared around him. "I will show my father what real strength is by defeating _**you**_, Midoriko!"

He threw himself at her once more, aiming a kick at her armored chest that she easily dodged. Turning to swipe at her back, he felt burning bands of power coil around his body, and within seconds he was bound, held immobile by the miko's power. Opening his mouth to snarl at her in rage, he felt another band gag him, and helpless he glared daggers at the woman holding him captive.

In turn, she was looking at him with something akin to understanding and something he could only guess at. Disappointment filled her voice when she spoke t him, her words only filling him with more anger and a hint of worry.

"It would seem, little lord-to-be," she murmured, eyes never leaving his, "that you do not understand the meaning of true strength... or _what_ it should be used for."

She paused, looking at him with wry calculation. "No doubt your father has tried to explain it to you but perhaps you need a more hands on lesson."

He continued to struggling against his binding without success, eyes never leaving the woman before him. She however, had turned, moving to place her hands against the wooden structure which he could now see was a well of some sort.

"The village near hear had called on me to find out why this well had suddenly run dry, and I had only just found the reason when you interrupted me," she called to him, hands glowing lightly with her power. "There seems to be a rift of power flowing through the wood, and whatever caused it changed the entire course of the ground water that fed the well. It will forever be dry, even if I seal the rift shut."

Sesshomaru felt his body being pulled towards the miko, and renewed his struggles as he realized exactly how precarious his predicament was. The closer he drew to the well and Midoriko, the more his instincts were screaming danger. Yet still her power completely bound his own, and in the end, he was helpless to stop what happened next.

Midoriko turned to him once more, her calloused fingers holding his chin lightly as she looked down on him. "I do not know how the rift came to be here... but I think I might know a good use for it _right now_."

Sesshomaru felt panic run through him as he was lifted into the air by her power. Desperation fueling his movements, he pushed at his bindings with his youki, and felt a spark of success as the tightly coiled power loosened ever so slightly. He was about to shove at it again, when it suddenly vanished and with it the only thing holding him up.

Down he plummeted into the darkness below him. His claws reached about him for some hand hold, but the walls of the well were too far from his grasp. Before he could hit the bottom, an alien power unlike any other he had felt before blossomed around him, cushioning him in a dense blue light that felt cool as silk against his body. The only sounds Sesshomaru could hear were the pounding of his heart and Midoriko's parting words that seemed to echo in the sparkling void cradling him.

"I hope when we meet again that you have learned what it means to be strong, little lord-to-be... and what that strength is _for_."

~o~o~o~o~

Slowly, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to open to the darkness around him. The packed dirt beneath his cheek was cool, and it took him a moment to understand why he was laying on the ground and not in his bed. When the memories of his encounter with Midoriko came flooding back, he jerked up quickly, looking around him for danger. All that met his gaze was rotting wood and dark soil marred by random, protruding roots and stones. Looking up, he saw dust motes drifting through the sparse shafts of light piercing the darkness above. Standing, he took a moment to dust himself off before leaping to the top of the well. Landing gracefully on the lip of the structure, the young inu took a moment peer about him quickly, still wary of hidden dangers.

When nothing stirred in the shadows around him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated on the scents filtering through his nose. There was a mustiness to the building hinting that no one had been in the place for some time. Old, faint traces of several different humans were scattered here and there, and scents from outside were coming from the same cracks that allowed the afternoon light to spill inside.

And finally, there was the scent of fading power, the same power that had enveloped him when the miko had released him into the well. Turning, Sesshomaru took only a moment to think about his next course of action before stepping back into the void. However, this time as he fell, nothing slowed his body, no blue light enveloped him part way down to carry hm back home.

'_I have no way home._'

The realization stuck his heart cold, and for the first time in his life, the young prince felt afraid. He landed hard at the bottom of the well, tumbling to his hands and knees as disbelief and denial raged through him. Flashes of his mother and father and home raced through his mind; ones of them laughing and others of them fighting but mostly of them being together. How long would it take his father to realize what had happened? Would he find out what had happened?

Rocking back onto his heels, Sesshomaru grabbed both sides of his head, doing his best to calm his breathing as he fought a panic attack. What would happen if he _never_ returned? The West had to have an heir: would his father attempt to have another son? Could he be replaced so easily? And while he knew his parents would miss him, at least for a time, would _anyone else_ notice his absence?

'_I don't have anyone to miss me,_' he thought hollowly, his heart clenching painfully.

For a soul-shredding moment, Sesshomaru felt how completely and utterly **alone** he was.

And in the next, the sweet smell of honey and melon caught his attention, pulling his attention back to the light filtering though above him. Pulled by the gentle mixture, the young inu leaped back out of the well and briskly climbed the stairs leading to the door of the structure. Carefully sliding the door open a crack, he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the late afternoon light. He realized that he must have been out for some time, since his confrontation with Midoriko had been barely after dawn.

Blinking as the world began to come into focus, Sesshomaru quickly spotted the source of the delectable scent.

It was a young girl.

A young, _human_ girl.

She was standing beneath a large tree on the far side of a courtyard, dressed in strange garments that didn't look familiar to him at all. Her eyes were closed, but there was a soft smile on her upturned face that made him wonder what had caused such a serene expression. When she moved to go into the large building at the other end of the courtyard, Sesshomaru came to a decision, and he with that he started after the ebony-haired human, intent on finding out where he was... and how he was going to get home.

~_Back to present..._~

Sesshomaru told her everything. He was not proud of his behavior against Midoriko any longer, but had only come to realize that fact the moment he was faced with revealing that part of the events to Kagome. He also realized it was why he had avoided telling her the story for so long.

"This Sesshomaru understands if you no longer wish to be friends with someone so dishonorable," he said softly, unable to look up and see her rejection.

In a way, he feared it more than he feared not being able to find a way back home. While he still desperately wanted to find a way back to his family and time, he had decided long ago he would be able to bear the separation as long as he had Kagome by his side. But now, he was about to lose her too, all because he had thrown a temper-tantrum.

When she didn't respond, he started to pull his hands from her limp ones, but was stopped by her fierce grip. Looking up at her, he saw the last thing he had expected to see: Kagome was smiling at him. Sapphire eyes bright with sincerity, she continued to grin at him without saying a word, and he couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth.

"What part of this Sesshomaru's actions are you smiling about?" he snapped, his confusion and doubt making him lash out at the only person he wanted to understand him the most. Still, her smile remained, and to his further shock she even giggled at his outburst.

"The part where you trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

Sesshomaru once again felt his heart stop, but this time in disbelief... and _hope_. Seeming to understand his inner conflict, Kagome squeezed his hands tighter before continuing, her voice and words a gentle balm to his long-tormented conscience.

"What you did was wrong, but you already know that now. I'm just happy that, after all this time, you finally trust me enough as a friend to tell me what happened to you," she paused, giving him a playful wink. "It certainly took you long enough, Sessho-chan!"

Another moment passed before an answer smile spread his own lips, and all the tension that had been building within him for months seeped from him, leaving him feeling limp with relief. The only thing he could think was, '_Kagome is not going to leave me._'

'_I'm not alone anymore._'

* * *

... in which Kagome and Sesshomau both have a list, and it's being check twice, but it's got nothing to do with naughty or nice XD This time, it's all about strength.

So now we know what happened to send Sesshomaru into the future... but we still don't know how he's going to get home! Well... _I_ do, but that's neither here nor there XD

For those who are hated me for the cliffie, here's part two! This chapter got so long, I had to split it into two parts to make is manageable!

So this Two Part Chapter, along with the next 3 and the previous 2 chapters are part of see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge. Because that's how I roll. No worries, it didn't change the plot at all... just rearranged a few bits and got you some fluff moments MUCH sooner XD

This chapter is NOT beta'd because I'm a lazy troglodyte!

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


	25. Half-Brother

Chapter 23: Half-Brother

'_I hope Kagome gets here before it starts raining_,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, remembering her love for playing in water. The young inu flexed his toes against the cool ground, sighing with boredom as he waited for Kagome to get home from school. He was dozing under the Goshinboku, watching the gray sky above him for signs of an imminent downpour as he had been all day.

Not that he didn't like the rain; he understood that it was necessary, and enjoyed the clean, sweet smell it left in the air afterward.

"I just do not enjoy being wet," he said defensively to himself.

Short of shaking himself like the dog he was, it always took him forever to get dry, and it was simply an uncomfortable process since it left whatever he was wearing damp as a result. Kagome had offered to blow dry it for him, but the contraption she used on her own hair was frighteningly loud, and the heat left his hair feeling brittle. All in all, it simply wasn't worth it if he could just stay dry. Buyo, who was curled against his leg, mewled in agreement as he flicked his tail slowly.

Thunder rumbled, the air trembling with the deep sound, and Sesshomaru felt his memories stir. At home on days like this, he would go to his Okaasan's rooms to sit with her on the porch leading to her private gardens, and together they would watch the building storm. In those peaceful moments, they would both sit in the silence that was natural to their personalities, enjoying the shifting scents and cooling air.

'Mother loved the scent of lightning,' he thought with a touch of homesickness as more of it curtained the sky above him, branches of light threading together like barbed lace.

While he had always been soothed by the deep growl of thunder that reminded him of his father, his mother lived for the moments before it, when the air grew so tart with electricity that it stung the nose and made the fine hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. She had once told him that storms were caused when the Kami battled, and that lighting was actually fractures in the sky caused by the clashing energies, and thunder was their battle cry.

"_And when the fight is over, the one defeated is so shamed that they cry enough tears to fill the clouds that cover the sky,_" she would say, her voice soft as she gently played with his bangs. "_So much, in fact, that once filled, the clouds burst, drenching the world in sorrow. The greater the loss, the longer the sky's will rain the sorrow's of the Kami upon the land._"

"And when the clouds finally clear, the tears of sorrow are transformed by the light of understanding, and the land prospers," he recited from memory, missing the sound of his Okaasan's voice. She was always telling him that good was born from every bad. He didn't understand it then, and Sesshomaru wasn't completely sure he understood it now. At the time, he had still been too young to go with his Otousan on patrol, and had been completely enchanted with his mother's stories.

It was with regret he realized that over the past few years, he had stopped visiting her room on cloudy days and listening to her stories of lightning and rain.

"Kagome, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes, mama, I'm fine."

Sesshomaru's ear twitched at the same time as Buyo's, both of them recognizing the voice of the girl who had found them. And she most certainly did **not** sound like she was okay. The young lordling watched as Kagome came into view, followed by her obviously concerned mother.

Standing, the young boy slowly walked over to meet them, worry for his friend spurring him to make her feel better. Kagome's face was hidden by her bangs, but the sharp scent of tears hit him half-way to her. Uncertain as to the cause of her distress, he was about to ask when a single thought made him go rigid with fear.

'_Could it have been..._'

With a quick nod at the Kagome's mom, he grabbed her hand and pulled the small girl towards the well-house. Once there, he slid the door shut and looked her over, his blood like ice in his veins. Aside from the sadness pouring off her in waves, he couldn't detect the scent of fear, or of anyone other than the people she was normally around when she went to school.

'_That does not mean __**he**__ was not there however,_' he reasoned to himself, golden eyes burning as he remembered that there hadn't been a scent the last time either. Last time, when he himself had been only a few yards away, completely ignorant to **his** presence.

"Sessho-chan, I really don't feel like-" Kagome started, her voice thick with sadness and tears.

"Was it that man? The one with empty eyes?" he interrupted, voice hard and clipped. "Did he do something?"

The question seemed to confuse her for a moment, and then understanding filled her wide, cerulean eyes. Wiping at the tears on her face, she shook her head and mumbled, "No, it wasn't him."

Relief instantly swept through him, and the young inu felt the tension leaving his body. While she had only seen **him** the one time, Sesshomaru was certain it was not the last. As such, he wanted to do whatever it took to protect her from what he considered a dangerous stranger. Thunder crashed again, closer and louder than before, and as the structure around them shuddered he turned his attention back to his friend's worrisome mood.

Assured that it had not been the unsettling man to cause Kagome's current state of being, the young lord found himself curious to know what _had_ made her so upset. Sitting down with his back against the door, he motioned for her to do the same. With a dejected sigh she obliged, allowing herself to plop roughly on the top step of the stairs leading down to the well. Though she had stopped crying, the waves of sadness still buffeted his senses, amplified within the enclosed space.

Worried, but mostly curious, he asked, "So, what happened?"

She didn't respond immediately, picking at her nails halfheartedly before looking up at him once more with a sheepish expression.

"It's nothing, Sessho-chan," she finally said, her voice muted with emotion. "You'll think I'm being stupid."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, responding imperiously, "Then stop being stupid and tell this Sesshomaru what is wrong."

His teasing had the desired effect of relaxing her a bit, and he felt pride in the tiny smile that softened the gloominess in her face. When she patted the empty space next to her, he moved over there quickly, eager to hear what had happened to cause her melancholy. But what she said next made absolutely no sense to the young inuyoukai.

"Mama found out today that she is 4 months pregnant," Kagome admitted, her voice catching slightly as she continued. "She had been feeling sick to her stomach lately, and so she went to the doctor and that's where she found out that she is carrying a baby boy."

Sesshomaru waited for her to continue, and when she didn't he tilted his head in confusion.

"What does that have to do with whatever is bothering you?" he asked, not understanding how news of a baby brother could upset her.

"That _is_ what's bothering me, Sessho-chan!" she wailed before burying her face in her hands. "Now that she's pregnant, she's going to get married and forget all about Papa and me! Mama won't want me anymore, because I'll just remind her that Papa is gone."

Tears were once again pouring freely down her face, the scent of them making him sneeze lightly. Rubbing at his twitching nose, he frowned at her logic. Sliding closer, he placed a hand gently on the crown of her head and smoother her hair the way he'd seen her mother do on numerous occasions when she was upset.

"Kagome," he called, waiting for her to lift her watery gaze before continuing. "I do not think your Okaasan would ever try to do something like that."

"Buh—But she..."

"She loves you, Kagome. This Sesshomaru sees it every time she looks at you," he interrupted, voice firm and sincere. "She does not have eyes haunted by memories of things that have been lost..."

"...She looks at you and sees only the happiness of the past, present and future."

His statement brought on another round of tears, and Sesshomaru continued to stroke her hair while she got it all out of her system. Some time later, only her sniffles and the odd hiccup filled the silence between them, but he could tell she was still worried about something. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

"It's going to be so strange, having to share mom with someone else," she admitted, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. This time, he immediately figured out what it was bothering her, and set about reassuring her the best way he knew how.

"You were right," he saw her eyes turn in his direction. "This Sesshomaru does think you are being stupid now."

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, shoving his hand away. "I am not!"

"Oh? Did you forget that you already have practice sharing your mom with both your Otousan and Jii-san?"

"That's not the same," she argued hotly, glaring daggers at him still. "They're family!"

"The baby will be your brother."

"**Half**-brother!"

"_Family_!"

Sesshomaru felt his patience wearing thin when he noticed the stubborn set of her jaw. Realizing that she wasn't going to simply bow to his logic, he tried a different line of reasoning.

"What about me, then?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked sharply, "What _about_ you?"

"You share your Okaasan with me, and I'm not part of your family," he pointed out, gratified to her face turning cherry red.

"Well, no, but it's different," she admitted reluctantly. "You're special."

He was caught off guard by the admission, and asked curiously, "Special?"

Until that moment, Sesshomaru hadn't realized that a human could turn a brighter shade of red than Kagome had already been, but her now glowing face was evidence that it was, indeed, possible. Eyes wide, she had turned to him with her hands frantically waving as she sputtered in embarrassment.

"We-well, I don't mean th-th... what I was tr-trying to... to, uh," the young girl stammered, seemingly unable to complete a full thought. "I-I don't know... how to puh-put it, exactly."

He waited while she stammered a bit more before finally taking a calming breath. Once she had taken a few steadying gulps of air, she tried again, looking everywhere but at him.

"I don't know, Sessho-chan, you just... you belong here. I know you aren't family...but," she paused, before meeting his eyes once more. "You're **more** than family. Does that make sense?"

Nodding, he agreed, saying, "Indeed. In youkai terms, your family and close friends are your pack. You and your family have accepted me, allowing me to become part of your pack, which, in a sense, makes me family."

Waiting for her to signal that she understood what he was saying, Sesshomaru continued, hoping that this time she would understand what he was telling her.

"Pack is pack, always. It is up to the stronger pack members to protect the weaker one's, to love and care for them," he explained. "Your brother, half or not, will be pack.

"And he will need **you** to protect and care for him."

Silence fell between them, and the young inu waited her out, knowing that he had finally won the argument. Already he could see her face relaxing, her scent loosing the edge of sorrow that had been clinging to her throughout the discussion. A few minutes later and she sighed in acceptance.

He wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders when she leaned against him, understanding that right now she just wanted the comfort of a familiar touch. Laying his cheek on her head, they sat there in a comfortable silence until Kagome was ready to go inside. Thankfully, the rain had held off, and hand in hand they walked around the shrine to her house.

"Sessho-chan?"

The lordling glanced over at the curious tone to her voice.

"What would you do if you had a baby brother?"

He turned her question over in his mind for a moment before answering. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it before now, and the idea of having a sibling filled him with unexpected longing.

Giving her one of his rare smiles, he answered with confidence.

"This Sesshomaru would take care of him."

~o~o~o~

"I thought you said you would take care of your brother, Sesshomaru," Kagome goaded the stoic youkai walking beside her, reveling in the memories that were ever so slowly coming back to her.

The double meaning of the words weren't lost on either of them, nor the irony. A snort of derision had her glancing over to see the annoyed pinch to the taiyoukai's otherwise flawless features.

"Believe me, Miko, this Sesshomaru has tried repeatedly to fulfill that promise," he glanced at her, a playful light in his normally impassive gaze. "InuYasha has proven to be amazingly resilient however, thus making the task quite impossible."

She stifled a bark of laughter at his response, drawing unwanted attention from the others walking ahead of them. Doing her best to school her features, the young woman felt her shoulder's still twitching with laughter when the members of their small pack finally turned back to the road ahead.

Taking care to lower her voice, she admonished the tall inu, "That's no excuse! He's still your brother..."

"**Half**-brother," he interjected softly.

"_Family_," she teased, throwing his own words back in his face, knowing he couldn't argue with his own logic.

"Hn," he agreed. "And now, pack."

Smiling, Kagome felt some of her uncertainty about this older, deadlier Sesshomaru leave her, and in a move that surprised them both, she took his hand in hers. Weaving her fingers between his, the young woman tugged him gently forward, closer to the rest of the group. As they drew nearer, she whispered so that only he could hear.

"And pack is pack, Sesshomaru."

"_Always,_" he breathed, tightening his hold on her hand, with no intent to let go.

* * *

... in which Kagome and Sesshomaru both have a list, and it's being check twice, but it's got nothing to do with naughty or nice XD This time, it's all about caring!

Why yes, I did make Souta her half-brother! Whose the daddy, you ask? Unfortunately, he will remain a great unknown in this story, although I may do an Omake to explain that little detail at a later date. All that's important for right now is he won't be in the picture for dear lil' Souta, making Kagome that much more protective of her baby bro!

Also, no worries that she hasn't looked at her list~ she'll be doing that in the next chapter, and there will be a visit from a surprise character! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Poll will be up in a minute for everyone to make predictions of who it'll be! I'm going to play the devil's advocate for now and move Thursday's upload to Friday- It will probably actually be uploaded Thursday, but just in case I wanted to prep everyone. This chapter was delayed by school work and my mom bugging me to read a book lol Please forgive the lateness!

Also, next chapter we revisit the Truth or Dare Arc for: The Dare! There will be a poll up regarding that as well I can't wait to see what you all pick! Hope I can keep you guessing!

So this Chapter, along with the next 2 and the previous 3 chapters are part of see03's Superior Sense of Smell Challenge. Because that's how I roll. No worries, it didn't change the plot at all... just rearranged a few bits and got you some fluff moments MUCH sooner XD

This rest of this story will not be beta'd until after it is all finished and posted, because double uploads per week mean no time for turn around.

As always, feedback and comments are VERY appreciated

ENJOY!

All Characters Belong to Rumiko Takehashi  
Plot Bunnies Belong to Me


End file.
